Nothing's gonna heart you babe
by vaipan
Summary: Ginny retourne à Poudlard après la guerre, pour finir son cursus. Mais la violences des évènements reste en elle et elle doit doucement s'en remettre..C'est ainsi qu'elle décide de devenir l'assistante du Professeur Rogue et cette cohabitation explosive fera des étincelles..en tout genre ! (Caractère des personnages canon, respecté)
1. Confrontation

Ginny se tenait assise sur le rebord sur la fenêtre, les genoux repliés, d'une humeur massacrante. Les mois avaient passé, mais l'ambiance tendue liée à la guerre avait eu du mal à se dissiper. La joie était revenue, chez les Weasley, autant que possible mais l'absence de Fred restait difficile à supporter pour tous. Si la reconstruction physique était presque achevée, la reconstruction mentale n'avançait pas au même rythme pour tous. Il semblait à Ginny que tout le monde affichait une gaîté forcée, qu'elle exécrait. Ginny avait toujours été la plus directe, la plus franche de toute la famille elle avait l'hypocrisie en horreur. Elle sentait la réprobation implicite de chacun, mais n'en n'avait que faire.

Elle avait essayé de tirer un trait sur toutes les horreurs qui s'étaient déroulées l'année dernière elle en faisait parfois des cauchemars qui la laissait haletante, trempée de sueur. Rien de comparable à ce qu'Harry vivait, en revanche : la perte de Sirius et Dumbledore avait profondément ébranlé le jeune homme, qui n'arrivait pas à la surmonter. Ginny avait tenté d'être patiente, alternant entre une présence bienveillante et une attitude relâchée, pour lui laisser le temps d'accepter. Elle n'était pas en mesure d'imaginer sa peine, mais comprenait que les séquelles seraient irrémédiables. Pourtant, malgré tous les efforts auxquels elle avait consenti, Harry restait sombre et apathique, errant dans la maison comme une âme en peine. Elle avait donc pris la décision de retourner à Poudlard pour obtenir sa dernière année. C'était la seule solution qui lui semblait pertinente pour Ginny, l'immobilisme n'était pas envisageable à long terme.

Toute à ses pensées, ruminant une énième fois l'attitude éthérée d'Harry, elle n'entendit pas Ron qui se glissait dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit, déclenchant des bruits indignés de la part du matelas.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de finir Poudlard, tu sais, fit-il en la regardant. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu veux faire après, réalisa-t-il avec cet air imbécile qui l'aurait fait éclater de rire en temps normal.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui pourrais te répondre, répliqua-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

\- Tu en as parlé avec Harry au moins ? Demanda son frère.

\- Que peut-il bien en avoir à faire ? Rétorqua-t-elle avec plus d'agressivité qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle n'avait pas à se défouler sur Ron, elle le savait pertinemment. Elle voulut s'excuser, puis renonça en haussant les épaules. Elle vit la surprise marbrer le regard de son frère, puis la tristesse il se tordait les mains, indécis quant à la réaction à adopter. Il était souvent absent, car Hermione et lui ne se quittaient plus et quand ils étaient dans la maison, Ginny haïssait le sourire béat de Ron et l'air un peu gêné mais non moins béat d'Hermione lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Elle aurait voulu qu'ils aient plus de considération. Qu'ils aillent promener leur bonheur ailleurs.

\- Il t'aime… C'est juste qu'il…N'est pas lui-même, se justifia Ron maladroitement. Tu reviendras aux vacances, hein ? Demanda-t-il tout-à-trac, désespérément mal-à-l'aise.

\- Comme tous les ans depuis qu'on est à Poudlard, répondit Ginny avec lassitude. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne reviendrais pas ? Fit-elle avec un ton peu amène.

\- On dirait que tu veux tous nous fuir, fit observer Ron d'un ton étrange.

\- Il y a de ça, admit-elle. Mais c'est passager, le rassura-t-elle avec une once de sollicitude dans la voix qui fit légèrement sourire Ron. La guerre a changé beaucoup de choses et j'ai besoin d'un an de plus avant de savoir ce que je ferai vraiment, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Tu peux aussi rester ici, si tu as besoin de temps, fit remarquer Ron.

\- Non, affirma-t-elle catégoriquement. Et tu devrais aussi penser à t'installer avec Hermione au lieu de traîner ici de temps en temps. T'as presque vingt ans quand même, dit-elle tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il avait peur de franchir cette étape.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui sensée me dire ça, protesta-t-il en détournant le regard. Bon, à plus, fit-il dans une hésitation en fermant la porte.

Ginny n'avait jamais été proche de Ron il avait beau être le plus jeune frère, il n'avait jamais essayé de l'intégrer dans leur fameux Trio. Au contraire, il la voyait davantage comme une gamine qui s'immisçait. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec Harry, il avait mis du temps à accepter qu'elle reste avec eux. Et avec Hermione… Ginny avait pensé, au début, qu'elle serait une alliée de choix. Ginny la trouvait intelligente et sensible, et avait tenté de se rapprocher d'elle mais Hermione n'avait pas semblé plus intéressée que cela. _Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas envie de partager_ , songea Ginny avec une pointe de méchanceté. Harry et Ron lui vouaient une admiration sans borne, et elle avait toujours entretenu une relation que Ginny trouvait ambigüe avec Harry. Lorsqu'elle avait appris que Ron les avait laissés tous seuls, Ginny avait été la première à le traiter d'imbécile pour des raisons de sécurité, d'abord, et puis au fond, à cause de cette jalousie latente. Elle n'en n'était pas fière, mais l'assumait.

Elle sauta à terre, et décida de faire un grand tri dans sa chambre. Tous les objets qui décoraient sa chambre lui paraissaient inutiles, enfantins. Elle commençait à les jeter tous quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

\- Eh, ne jette pas ça ! S'écria George en la voyant avec un sorcier-feu dans la main, un jouet qui avait eu beaucoup de succès et pour lequel elle avait tanné ses parents pendant trois mois sans relâche.

\- Il ne marche presque plus, répondit-elle en appuyant sur le ventre du sorcier, d'où quelques flammes ridicules jaillirent avec un drôle de bruit.

\- Tu n'as pas idée de ce dont ils valent quand ils sont retapés, protesta George. Je peux en avoir pour plus de 15 gallions, dit-il fièrement.

\- C'est vrai qu'on en a toujours manqué, dit-elle avec amertume en laissant le jouet sur son lit.

\- Oh allez Ginny, ne te mets pas dans une telle humeur pour tes derniers jours au Terrier n°2, fit remarquer George avec un bon sourire.

\- Et qui va le retaper, hein ? Toi ? J'en doute, répondit Ginny avec scepticisme.

\- C'est vrai que c'était Fred le manuel, pas moi, fit-il dans un filet de voix.

Elle le regarda, déprimée. C'était lui qui avait le plus de mal à endurer la mort de Fred, évidemment. Mais les larmes ne coulaient plus, ni pour lui, ni pour elle. Ils étaient glacés, dans leurs cœurs, à l'endroit où Fred résidait encore. Ginny en avait assez qu'on ressasse la souffrance. Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça rudement, ce qui étonna George mais il se laissa faire très bientôt. Ils restèrent enlacés quelques secondes, puis il se détacha, et sortit avec un pauvre sourire. Cela la convainquit qu'elle ne devait définitivement pas rester ici. _J'en ai assez_ , pensa Ginny.

Elle entendit du bruit en bas et le perroquet de la cuisine hululer. C'était un cadeau de Bill, pour égayer la maison. _Tu parles_ , songea Ginny. C'était l'heure d'aller déjeuner Ginny sortit en traînant les pieds. Ils étaient déjà tous à table lorsqu'elle se glissa sur le banc sculpté. Un petit silence accompagna sa venue, puis se dissipa, comme toujours.

\- J'ai préparé les spaghettis préférés de ma seule fille, déclara Molly avec un sourire fier.

\- Bientôt, tu auras une belle-fille, répondit Ron en regardant Hermione avec fierté.

Toute la tablée se fit complètement silencieuse. Est-ce que c'était une déclaration de mariage ?

\- Nous nous sommes fiancés, précisa-t-il les joues rouges, tandis que les larmes perlaient aux yeux d'Hermione.

Des applaudissements émergèrent, tandis que chacun venait embrasser les jeunes fiancés avec un commentaire de son cru. Ginny ressentit un vide encore plus criant en elle, mais s'obligea à aller féliciter son frère et sa copine, se contentant de les serrer mollement dans les bras. Hermione le sentit. Le reste du repas se déroula dans une atmosphère qui parut sincèrement joyeuse pour la première fois depuis la guerre, mais Ginny ne put entièrement savourer les fameux spaghettis aux crevettes de sa mère. Elle attendit le dessert, que sa mère transforma en un gâteau rose qui fit grimacer la tablée de niaiserie, et retourna dans sa chambre.

L'après-midi se traînait en longueur insupportable. Fébrile, elle décida d'aller nager dans le lac qui se trouvait en contrebas de la maison, pour tromper son ennui et son cerveau. Elle enfila son maillot de bain, prit rapidement une serviette, sa baguette, et descendit. Au salon, ils jouaient aux jeux de société, prenaient le café, discutaient sur les canapés moelleux. Ginny se sentit incapable de les rejoindre. Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le bois, elle entendit la voix d'Hermione l'appeler.

\- Tu as oublié ça, fit-elle en remettant à Ginny une espèce de masque qui faisait fureur dans le monde sorcier car il permettait de nager sans devoir remonter à la surface.

\- Merci, dit Ginny, gênée. Hermione la mettait toujours un peu mal-à-l'aise.

\- Je trouve très bien que tu retournes à Poudlard, déclara Hermione avec son ton sérieux habituel. Ginny esquissa un sourire las.

\- Je savais qu'il y en aurait au moins une à qui ça plairait, répondit la rousse.

\- On n'apprend jamais trop, fit remarquer Hermione. Où vas-tu te spécialiser ?

\- Probablement les sortilèges, la défense contre les forces du mal, voire les potions, dit Ginny.

\- Toutes les qualités d'un bon Auror, nota Hermione. Tu seras certainement avec Harry !

\- Harry ? Depuis quand s'est-il inscrit au concours d'Auror ? Dit Ginny un peu plus fort qu'il ne le fallait.

\- Et il n'avait pas pris la peine de lui dire, à elle, sa petite amie, mais à Hermione. Et Ron, certainement. Ginny en ressentit une telle colère, mêlée de frustration et de tristesse que des larmes rageuses vinrent envahir son regard.

\- Hier, avoua Hermione. Mais ne te sens pas lésée, il ne l'a dit qu'à Ron et moi, au Square Grimmaud, précisa la jeune fille sans comprendre que c'était justement là le problème.

\- J'y vais, trancha Ginny d'un ton glacial en se retournant.

Hermione laissa partir la Weasley avec peine. Sans qu'elle se l'avoue directement, elle considérait en effet que le lien qu'ils avaient forgés tous les trois était plus puissant que n'importe quelle relation amoureuse, et Ron avait d'ailleurs bien du mal à l'accepter. Elle se doutait que Ginny n'appréciait pas d'être laissée de côté, mais trouvait normal qu'Harry se confie à eux en premier. En même temps, elle ressentait beaucoup d'empathie pour Ginny et aurait aimé mieux la connaître, mais ne savait comment réagir face au caractère à la fois explosif et secret de la rousse. Elle fit demi-tour, impuissante.

Sentant venir le point de non-retour où elle prononcerait des paroles qu'elle ne penserait pas, Ginny préféra couper court à la discussion. Elle se doutait qu'Hermione n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, mais à ce moment précis, Ginny se fichait bien d'être juste. Elle poussa un cri de rage et plongea dans l'étang, où la fraîcheur de l'eau lui procura une sensation de bien-être qui la fit se sentir vivante, comme si tout n'était pas perdu, comme si Harry allait pouvoir revenir dans sa vie, comme si ses parents surmonteraient la mort de Fred. Comme si sa vie allait enfin avoir un sens, bientôt. A éprouver autant d'émotions opposées, Ginny se sentit tout à coup lessivée, lasse de ne jamais savoir quelle action entreprendre. A quoi bon y réfléchir davantage ?

Elle fit quelques longueurs sans peine. Elle avait toujours été athlétique avec autant de frères, on ne peut qu'être accoutumé au sport. Elle avait besoin d'éprouver régulièrement ses limites physiques, parfois même jusqu'à l'épuisement. C'était la seule façon d'expier toutes ces émotions qui la terrassait. Lors de la résistance à Poudlard sous les Carrow, elle avait été la meneuse de l'armée de Dumbledore, poussant les autres à adopter un entraînement physique aussi intense que possible. Seules quelques filles avaient râlé, dont Cho, l'ex-petite amie d'Harry : elle était son exact opposé. Mais ce n'était pas Cho qu'Harry avait serré dans ses bras, bien que brièvement, après la bataille. Maintenant elle n'était plus bien sûre de ce que cela représentait pour lui.

Elle avait toujours été la plus entreprenante. Celle qui déclenche les occasions. Harry avait toujours été un peu passif il montra toujours moins d'empressement que Dean ou d'autres garçons de Poudlard qui avaient eu des sentiments pour elle. Elle ne s'en était pas offensée : elle aimait sa nature réfléchie et retenue qui l'empêchait certainement d'être à l'initiative de leurs relations. Alors qu'elle était allongée sur le dos, elle se remémora quelques-uns de leurs plus beaux souvenirs. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, de souvenirs : leur histoire n'avait pas eu le temps d'éclore vraiment. Elle soupira, triste. La guerre leur avait ôté toute chance de réussir : et les conséquences de la guerre allaient définitivement les perdre _,_ songea-t-elle.

Essayant définitivement de repousser ces pensées pessimistes, elle voulut intensifier sa nage mais quelque chose la bloqua soudainement et elle comprit que le bas de son maillot de bain s'était attaché au vieux ponton au bois. Elle pesta, mais ne réussit qu'à extraire des échardes ridicules de bois et maudit ses parents pour la vétusté de l'endroit : ils n'avaient jamais fait moderniser les installations. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'expérience du luxe, _contrairement à des fouines comme Drago Malefoy_ , pensa-t-elle avec agacement. Haussant les épaules, elle décida de s'en débarrasser et jeta le haut sur la rive également. Elle reprit sa nage de plus belle. Essoufflée, elle entreprit de sortir de l'eau, lorsqu'une voix la figea sur place.

\- Je crois que tu as oublié ça, fit Harry avec gêne en lui tendant le haut de maillot abandonné.

Le cœur de Ginny manqua un battement. Elle allait répondre et prendre le vêtement, quand une intuition bloqua le mouvement de son bras, qui retomba doucement dans l'eau. Ginny agissait spontanément sa mère le lui avait toujours reproché. Interdit, Harry lui lança un regard timide.

Restant silencieuse, elle le contempla quelques secondes, détaillant ses yeux verts dont la couleur semblait s'être délayée. Ses lunettes rondes, enfantines, qui contrastaient avec l'éclat résigné du regard. Son torse puissant sous le t-shirt insignifiant. Sa maudite cicatrice, celle qui lui valait tous les tourments. Celle à qui il devait la vie, également.

Elle se leva doucement, et vit son regard se troubler de surprise et, quelque part, de désir. Impudique, rendue confiante par l'émotion qui la tenaillait, elle se dirigea vers lui et envahit l'espace qui les séparait. Elle ferma les yeux et l'embrassa d'abord avec douceur, puis violence : elle mit dans ce baiser toute la frustration, la tristesse et la colère qu'elle gardait en elle depuis la fin de la guerre. Harry l'entoura timidement de ses bras, rapprochant son corps du sien elle l'enlaça avec force, espérant lui transmettre l'intensité des émotions qui l'assaillait. Elle mordit son cou, son épaule, tandis qu'Harry, le nez enfoui dans sa chevelure, respirait plus vite. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien tandis qu'elle enlevait son t-shirt avec impatience.

Ils avaient déjà fait l'amour quelques fois, quelques moments trop courts et trop influencés par l'ambiance anxiogène de la guerre. Harry lâchait rarement prise avec la réalité : il s'était entraîné à ne pas s'habituer au bonheur, de peur de le voir s'évanouir. Chaque instant passé avec Ginny était un bonheur qu'il ne pouvait pas quantifier mais la jeune fille l'avait rarement senti complètement détendu, libéré de ses peurs au point de s'abandonner. Contrairement à lui, la jeune fille était entière dans le plaisir comme dans la peur rien ne comptait plus lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec Harry.

Soudainement, il s'écarta, honteux, écarlate. Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour signifier son incompréhension, blessée d'être rejetée, lorsqu'elle comprit en baissant les yeux que son corps ne répondait pas à son désir. Glacée, Ginny s'habilla machinalement avec sa baguette, silencieuse. Harry se rapprocha d'elle, éperdu de regret et d'embarras, enlaçant les épaules devenues raides de Ginny.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive, Harry ? Souffla-t-elle avec désespoir.

\- Je ne sais pas, admit-il, gêné à l'extrême. Je n'ai pas la force, tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

\- Je croyais que le désir masculin ne s'éteignait jamais, murmura-t-elle presque ironiquement.

\- Ginny je t'en prie…Essaie de comprendre, lui demanda Harry, malheureux.

\- Que crois-tu que je fasse, depuis six mois, sinon essayer de comprendre ? Que tu n'aies pas envie de moi, je peux l'accepter pour le moment, mais ton absence, Harry ? Tu restes en permanence au Square Grimmaud, où rien ne t'attend, sinon de la poussière et de vieux portraits traîtres, s'exclama-t-elle, sentant la colère revenir, le sang affluer dans ses veines.

\- C'est la maison de Sirius, se récria Harry avec une voix légèrement plus affermie.

\- Il est MORT, Sirius ! Cria Ginny en se levant, excédée. Il est mort, tout comme Fred, tout comme Rémus, tout comme Tonks, Dumb-

\- Tais-toi, cria Harry en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras, son corps dodelinant doucement.

\- Non, Harry, tu dois m'écouter, poursuivit Ginny tout en ayant conscience d'être cruelle. Ils sont tous morts, et ils ne reviendront pas, ce n'est pas possible, mais toi, toi tu es vivant, et tu fous ta vie en l'air ! Et ça, ça a des conséquences ! S'égosilla-t-elle, l'obligeant à la regarder.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de vivre quand eux ne le peuvent plus, murmura-t-il.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, excédée, ne sachant plus quoi dire ou faire. Elle n'était que douceur depuis six mois : il avait à présent besoin d'être secoué.

\- Harry. Dit-elle posément, articulant soigneusement. Il faut prendre une décision. Je repars à Poudlard. Je ne supporte plus cette ambiance, et cette vie, et ton indécision ! tenta-t-elle avec force.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, annonça-t-il dans un filet de voix.

Elle eut envie de chanceler, de l'enlacer, d'être patiente à nouveau, sentant son cœur se réchauffer. Mais elle avait conscience qu'il ne pourrait rien lui promettre, et n'était pas sûr de le supporter.

\- Je ne reviendrais que pour les vacances, et encore, tempéra-t-elle. Dans ce laps de temps, tu devras déterminer si tu es encore amoureux de moi. Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous cesserons de nous voir le temps qu'il faudra. Mais je ne peux plus continuer dans cette incertitude permanente, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix étrangement froide.

\- Je sais que je t'aime, Ginny, mais je suis incapable de te le prouver en ce moment, déplora-t-il en baissant les yeux et Ginny regarda ailleurs, peinée.

\- Tu n'es pas là, Harry, répondit-elle. Tu ne viens jamais au Terrier, tu ne m'écris pas, tu n'as pas besoin de moi. C'est d'Hermione et de Ron dont tu as besoin, dit-elle calmement, l'énonçant avec un détachement apparent.

\- Ils ont vécu cette affreuse chasse aux horcruxes, Ginny, ils ont vécu ce que j'ai vécu, c'est impossible à décrire autrement, dit-il en la regardant, l'implorant de l'excuser.

\- Tu n'as pas songé une seconde à m'intégrer, Harry, alors que j'étais plus que volontaire, reprocha-t-elle avec véhémence.

\- C'était trop dangereux, répéta Harry avec obstination.

Une belle excuse, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton rageur. Tu as plus confiance en eux qu'en moi, voilà l'explication. Parce que tu les connais davantage. Parce que tu leur as laissé une chance d'être proches de toi, avança-t-elle avec colère.

Il eut un mouvement de tête fatigué, incapable de lutter contre l'ardeur de Ginny.

\- Tu crois vraiment que Poudlard était plus sécurisé ? Tu le crois, Harry ? S'écria Ginny dans une question rhétorique. Tu crois qu'encaisser les _Doloris_ des Carrow était moins pire ? Et ceux d'Ombrage ? Et les punitions constantes ? Et les privations ? Et les tortures d'élèves de première année sous nos yeux ? Nous tremblions chaque seconde, Harry, cria-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi retourner là-bas si tu y as vécu tant d'horreurs ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pour m'en remettre. Me confronter à ces souvenirs affreux, et oublier, guérir. Parce que j'aime Poudlard, et que je veux ressortir de tout ça plus forte que ce que je suis maintenant, affirma-t-elle.

\- Tu as tant de volonté, Ginny, soupira Harry. Je n'ai pas ton courage, déplora-t-il.

\- Mais enfin ça ne tient qu'à toi ! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant son visage dans ses mains, l'observant farouchement. Il se détourna.

\- Non, Ginny, ne me demande pas ça, pas encore, pas maintenant, je me sens écrasé par tous ces morts, je n'en peux plus, suffoqua-t-il en l'enlaçant, les larmes au bord des yeux.

A cet instant, Ginny sut qu'elle devait rebondir si elle voulait s'en sortir. La tristesse d'Harry lui déchirait le cœur, mais elle comprit qu'elle devait choisir entre s'étioler et vivre. Tant qu'elle avait encore la force de se relever, qu'elle le fasse. Elle sentit les larmes venir, alors qu'elle pensait n'être plus capable d'en verser. Alors qu'une sensation salée dégoulina le long de sa joue, elle se jura que c'était la dernière, et se dégagea de l'étreinte désespérée d'Harry.

\- Au revoir, Harry, à bientôt j'espère, fit-elle, détestant le ton guindé et froid qui était le sien.

Il se releva, lui chuchota qu'il l'aimait dans l'oreille, et disparut vers la maison tandis que Ginny restait là, un sentiment de vide plus fort que jamais. Elle expira.


	2. Défensive

Le jour du départ était enfin arrivé. Les yeux marbrés de rouge de ses parents lors de sa montée dans le train avaient rendu Ginny un peu coupable de partir, mais elle se répétait que c'était la bonne décision. Percy n'était bien évidemment pas revenu, George passait déjà beaucoup de temps dans la petite chambre qu'il avait loué sur le chemin de Traverse pour installer son magasin, et Ron allait devoir prendre ses responsabilités un jour ou l'autre-ou bien Hermione allait de toutes façons prendre les devants pour lui. Ce n'était donc que l'ordre des choses que Ginny en fasse de même, et toutes les décisions importantes étaient dures à prendre. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait compris, surtout depuis qu'elle et Harry étaient devenus proches.

Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, et il avait tenu à l'accompagner sur le quai. Ginny avait essayé d'écourter les adieux, afin d'éviter toutes questions gênantes et surtout, de ne pas flancher, mais elle s'était accordé quelques secondes supplémentaires, imprimant les sensations de sa peau contre la sienne, de son odeur si spéciale, mélange de propre et de masculinité. Elle était montée dans le train sans se retourner, entière, comme à son habitude. Là, elle avait retrouvé Seamus, Dean, Luna, Hélène Dawlish. Eux aussi avaient décidé de poursuivre cette septième année manquée. Ne pas se retrouver dans le même compartiment qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione l'avait tout de même rendue nostalgique. Rien ne serait plus pareil, maintenant.

\- On dirait que cette année à Poudlard sera spéciale pour toi, déclara tout-à-trac Luna, dont les saillies ne manquaient jamais de surprendre.

Les deux filles s'étaient un peu rapprochées durant les sombres évènements qui avaient agité Poudlard lorsqu'elle avait été enlevée par les mangemorts, Ginny s'était fait un sang d'encre pour elle. Elle continuait à la trouver bizarre, mais comprenait à présent que Luna n'était pas qu'une tête-en-l'air. Ginny se demandait même parfois si la blonde n'était pas oracle ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là tant elle avait l'art de saupoudrer des vérités par-ci et là.

\- Poudlard va nous paraître bien fade après tout ce qui s'est passé, plaisanta Seamus.

\- Les cours traditionnels me vont très bien, répliqua Ginny en serrant ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Vous avez vu le monde qu'il y a dans le train ? C'est à croire que tout ça a davantage bénéficié à Poudlard qu'autre chose, commenta Hélène en désignant le couloir bruyant.

\- Les gens veulent apprendre à leurs enfants à se défendre, expliqua Dean sombrement.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais revenir, mais je suis heureuse que tu l'aies fait, dit Ginny à Dean qui hocha la tête gravement.

Il avait été expulsé de l'école de sorcellerie l'an dernier à cause de son sang-mêlé et avait tremblé chaque jour jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Son assurance en avait pris un coup. Ginny et lui étaient restés bons amis, bien qu'il n'ait jamais su pourquoi elle avait rompu avec lui. Ils parlèrent peu, essayant de chasser les mauvais souvenirs liés à Poudlard qui revenaient. Ginny regardait les vertes collines défiler, nostalgique des années où ils allaient randonner en famille. Elle adorait la randonnée il n'y avait rien qu'elle appréciât plus. Peut-être le Quidditch, bien qu'elle n'ait pas touché un balai depuis la prise de Poudlard par les mangemorts. A la pensée de son sport bien-aimé, elle sourit. Elle se jura de le reprendre. Elle finit par s'endormir, ressassant des instants de sa nuit avec Harry, et d'autant plus fatiguée.

Le rituel d'entrée à Poudlard se fit avec la même exactitude que les années précédentes, et l'école avait même été décorée, comme pour éradiquer toute mauvaise ambiance. Ginny vit les sombrals, cette fois-ci, comme presque tous. Néanmoins elle profita du festin avec les autres, uniquement concentrée sur son assiette. Depuis la résistance, elle n'était plus vue par les autres comme un ajout branlant au Trio doré, mais comme une meneuse, la meneuse qu'elle avait été. Tous ceux qu'elle avait entraîné vinrent lui taper sur l'épaule ou la saluer, et elle répondit avec plaisir quoiqu'un peu distraite. Mc Gonagall se leva, et fit le traditionnel discours.

« Bonsoir à tous, chers élèves de Poudlard ! Sachez que nous sommes très heureux de vous retrouver et souhaitons que tous puissent vivre cette année en paix. Néanmoins, reprit-elle avec gravité, Poudlard a su tirer des leçons de ses échecs. C'est pourquoi nous avons modifié le programme scolaire dont vous bénéficierez cette année. L'accent sera porté sur les cours de défense contre les sorts du mal, les sortilèges, la médico-magie, et une partie de l'enseignement d'histoire magique a été supprimé au profit d'une actualisation sur l'histoire contemporaine afin que chacun puisse comprendre les tenants et les aboutissements de la guerre qui vient d'avoir lieu. »

Une salve d'applaudissements s'éleva mais Ginny comprit qu'ils étaient liés à la suppression de contenu en histoire magique plutôt qu'au reste. Elle écouta distraitement le reste du discours.

« Enfin, mes chers enfants, je tiens à vous dire que c'est bien contre mon gré que je remplace Albus en tant que directrice. Je n'aurais de mots jamais assez puissants pour décrire à quel point il était un ami cher-et un directeur plus que compétent. Néanmoins, puissiez-vous vous avoir le moindre problème qu'il est impératif que vous vous sentiez libre de venir m'en parler. Une cellule d'aide psychomagique a été ouverte dans l'aile ouest, étage 4. Enfin, je compte sur vous pour les examens et sur votre assiduité en classe, comme toujours. Nous ne serons pas toujours cléments avec les fainéants, dit-elle alors que beaucoup soupiraient. Mais pour ce soir, mangez, buvez, et reposez-vous ! Vous êtes, en quelques sortes, de retour à la maison. »

Cette dernière parole fit chaud au cœur de Ginny, qui malgré ses souffrances, se sentait encore en effet comme chez elle. _A la différence près qu'il y a plus de joie ici_ , songea-t-elle. Elle sentit tout-à-coup le poids de la fatigue tomber sur elle, et se leva pour gagner les dortoirs, épuisée.

Alors commença le rythme classique des cours, et les longues soirées dans la salle commune Gryffondor avec Harry, Ron et Hermione lui manquèrent. Luna et Seamus veillaient à ne pas la laisser seule, mais c'est volontairement qu'elle s'isolait parfois. Harry lui manquait horriblement et Poudlard sans lui était définitivement difficile. Elle errait dans les couloirs, incapable de trouver un vrai réconfort dans la présence de ses camarades. Elle avait toujours été bonne élève : elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de travailler plus que ça, ce qui lui donnait du temps libre qu'elle aurait préféré occuper. Elle ressentait encore parfois cette pression du temps de la résistance sous les Carrow, même en cours où elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tendue.

Ce jour-là, Mc Gonagall, qui avait tenu à continuer d'enseigner, leur avait demandé d'ajouter une bouche à leurs livres d'étude, ou autrement dit, un sortilège de Transfert. Comme souvent, les premières tentatives des élèves s'étaient soldées par de cuisants échecs, certains transférant même leurs propres bouches sur leurs livres, ce qui s'était révélé très amusant jusqu'à ce que Mc Gonagall arrive près du farceur en question et lui tire longuement l'oreille, agacée. Ginny avait éclaté de rire pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était revenue. Cependant la directrice avait l'air fatiguée, et Ginny, qui la connaissait mieux, s'était permis d'aller la trouver.

\- Vous allez bien, madame ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Oui oui, répondit-elle avec une bouche pincée.

De profondes rides barraient son front, et elle était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Peut-être qu'il faudrait embaucher un professeur suppléant, suggéra Ginny.

\- Je suis parfaitement capable de gérer ces classes, mademoiselle Weasley, contra la vieille dame. Mais il y a tellement de nouveaux, Poudlard n'est pas habitué à ces effectifs, ajouta-t-elle.

\- C'est bon signe, lança Ginny. Si les futures générations de sorcier peuvent se défendre, ça sera déjà une belle avancée.

\- Ce n'est pas une solution idéale, souffla la directrice. J'aurais préféré éviter d'élever des combattants, expliqua-t-elle. Je suis désolée que vous ayez eu à subir tout cela, c'est injuste et c'est notre faute, ajouta-t-elle en regardant gravement Ginny.

Elle replia sa valise, la diminua et l'envoya quelque part-dans son bureau certainement. Il était six heures, les cours étaient terminés, et elles firent quelques pas ensemble, débouchant sur le cloître. Restée silencieuse, Ginny marchait sans réfléchir, le regard perdu dans la brume.

\- Nous sommes en vie, professeur, et cela me suffit largement, nota-t-elle.

\- Vous avez été formidable, mademoiselle Weasley. Mais vous ne semblez plus vous plaire à Poudlard, précisa-t-elle en regardant Ginny.

\- Si, tenta vainement Ginny. C'est juste… le début, plaida-t-elle.

Vous tournez comme un lion en cage, et Poudlard n'est pas une prison, dit sèchement Mc Gonagall. Aimeriez-vous m'assister pour mes classes les plus nombreuses ? J'aurais bien demandé à Mlle Granger, mais elle a préféré ne pas revenir, dit-elle.

\- L'orgueil de Ginny eut une protestation, qu'elle refoula vite. Il fallait bien qu'elle s'habitue à ce qu'on la traite toujours après le Trio, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

\- Si vous m'en jugez capable, répondit humblement Ginny.

\- Evidemment, fouetta la voix de la directrice. Mais vous êtes meilleure en sortilèges peut-être préféreriez-vous faire cela.

\- A dire vrai madame, la défense contre les forces du mal m'attire davantage.

Ginny sentait qu'elle avait un compte à régler avec cette matière elle devait surmonter sa peur et s'y remettre. Elle pensait y être plus utile. Hormis les sorts de défense et d'attaque, elle en connaissait peu, et certainement pas ceux qui étaient enseignés, tels les sorts domestiques.

\- C'est le professeur Wright qui a repris cette matière, vous devriez vous adresser à lui, précisa Mc Gonagall. Bonne nuit, essayez de dormir sereinement, conclut-elle avec un sourire encourageant.

La rousse replia ses bras contre elle, une habitude qu'elle avait prise depuis qu'elle était revenue. Elle se sentait plutôt curieuse. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Elle décida de s'en réjouir et revint au dortoir, où elle passa une agréable soirée avec ses condisciples. Pour la première fois depuis un mois, elle put fermer l'œil assez rapidement et se sentit fraîche au matin. Motivée, elle mit un soin tout particulier à s'habiller et s'autorisa même un léger trait d'eye-liner, attachant ses longs cheveux en un chignon qui la vieillissait un peu. Elle descendit au petit déjeuner, et Luna la gratifia d'un sourire spécial qui la fit hausser des épaules.

Une seule vision de Rogue le matin et la journée est gâchée, fit Hélène en désignant la table des professeurs où il était assis, touillant une tasse de thé d'un air plus maussade encore qu'avant la guerre.

\- Je ne comprends même pas comment cette crapule peut encore exercer à Poudlard, renchérit Dean d'un air mauvais.

\- C'est parce qu'il a perdu la guerre qu'il a l'air aussi sombre ? Demanda bêtement un élève à gauche de Ginny.

Ginny plissa les yeux, cherchant à détecter son expression, mais la morosité du visage ne laissait place à aucune fantaisie. Il dut sentir qu'il était l'objet de toutes les attentions car il releva la tête et Ginny se sentit fusillée sur place, rougissant malgré elle. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à se défaire d'une certaine peur de lui.

\- Il devrait être innocenté bientôt, contra Ginny, qui avait entendu le récit d'Harry.

Seulement, elle n'avait pas pu visionner les souvenirs de Rogue comme il l'avait fait il avait envoyé au Ministère l'échantillon au plus vite pour l'innocenter. Comment avait-il survécu malgré la morsure de Nagini ? Ginny n'en savait rien, mais avait l'impression que cet homme-là savait se sortir de toutes les situations. Alors pourquoi pas la mort ?

\- Innocenté ? En quel honneur ? S'exclama Seamus.

\- Il a risqué sa vie pour l'Ordre, il espionnait les mangemorts, expliqua brièvement Ginny en tartinant du miel sur son pain complet.

\- Première nouvelle, ricana Hélène.

\- C'est un homme brisé, ajouta Luna et Ginny la regarda d'un drôle d'air.

\- Il le mérite, objecta un autre élève.

Ginny ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Ministère traînait autant pour l'innocenter. Il n'avait pas encore été cité à comparaître, son nom n'apparaissait nulle part, ce qui était un comble pour l'ancien directeur proclamé de Poudlard. Elle éprouvait un étrange mélange de curiosité, de fascination et de répulsion pour ce personnage qui finalement, n'avait pas été très présent pendant la Résistance à Poudlard. Ou alors ne s'était-il pas montré il n'avait jamais usé de cruauté devant elle. _Les Carrow s'en chargeaient très bien tout seuls,_ songea-t-elle. Elle avait seulement surpris un dialogue, un soir pluvieux de semaine, où sa mission initiale était d'aller voler des baguettes d'élèves confisquées injustement.

\- …Aucune confiance, avait affirmé un mangemort pâle et maigre.

\- Il a fait un serment inviolable pour protéger le fils de Lucius, argua un autre qui passait de temps en temps les surveiller, plus stupide que cruel.

\- Et alors ? Il n'avait pas le choix, Bella était là, ricana le premier.

\- Il n'agit jamais inutilement, poursuivit l'autre. Un mot de lui au Maître et tu es grillé, siffla-t-il.

\- Tu parles, rétorqua le maigre. C'est un traître, et le Maître connait son histoire avec la sang-de-bourbe. Il croit s'en tirer mieux que tout le monde, mais il payera le moindre signe d'hésitation. Et je le plaindrai pas, finit-il.

Ils avaient ensuite quitté la pièce, et malgré son sort d'invisibilité, Ginny avait eu chaud. Les bruits du petit déjeuner la ramenèrent au temps présent, et elle secoua la tête. Seamus lui fit un pauvre sourire, conscient qu'elle venait de repenser à un souvenir douloureux. Elle remua un peu ses œufs au lard puis se décida à partir avant que la cloche ne sonne, soucieuse de parler à Wright avant que le cours débute. La tablée la vit partir, habituée à ses absences.

Elle toqua deux coups sûrs au bureau du professeur, peu intimidée. Elle avait acquis une assurance que beaucoup prenaient parfois pour de l'orgueil. Après un silence, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, et elle pénétra dans le bureau, rempli d'objets en tout genre. Agenouillé en bas d'une commode, cherchant visiblement à récupérer quelque chose, le professeur Wright sondait le sol avec de grands mouvements que Ginny jugea un peu hasardeux.

\- Excusez-moi, professeur, fit-elle avec une intonation interrogative.

\- J'arrive tout de suite, marmonna l'autre. Si vous ressentez l'impression d'un voile sur vos mains, saisissez-le, je crois que je l'ai perdu, expliqua-t-il.

Ginny tenta d'attraper quelque chose en l'air et comprit mieux les mouvements du professeur. Elle eut une sensation étrange qui lui remémora la cape d'invisibilité-Harry et elle l'avait utilisée pour trouver de l'intimité au Terrier-. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et le professeur lança un _Révélio_ sur l'objet, qui la recouvrit comme un châle marital.

\- Quelle fantastique vierge à l'enfant, fit-il d'un ton amusé en prenant le châle.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Ginny, médusée.

\- Une référence moldue, expliqua le professeur. Religieuse. Jack Wright, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Que voulez-vous ?

Elle l'observa. _Pas plus de 45 ans_ , jugea-t-elle rapidement. Grand, blond, visage un peu marqué, accent très ouvert. _Un américain_ , songea-t-elle.

\- Peut-être la directrice vous a parlé de moi, tenta-t-elle. Ce serait pour vous assister, dit-elle sobrement, le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Oh, fit-il. Oui, en effet. Je me souviens de vous, à présent, assura-t-il. Difficile d'oublier cette crinière, commenta-t-il si librement qu'elle haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi vous et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda-t-il si franchement qu'elle écarquilla les yeux, puis se reprit très vite.

\- Je ne vais pas vous faire un état de mes compétences, réfuta-t-elle. Demandez-moi simplement quelques sorts et jugez, dit-elle brièvement.

\- Oui, je n'ai encore jamais vu de C.V magique, se fit-il comme réflexion à voix haute.

\- Peut-être parce que les sorciers peuvent démontrer plus clairement leurs capacités avec une baguette que par un bout de papier, argua-t-elle alors qu'il haussait les sourcils, étonné qu'elle connaisse le terme de Curriculum Vitae. Elle bénit en silence son père et son satané amour des moldus.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-il. Vous me montrerez ça tout à l'heure en classe, pour l'instant je dois régler ce châle défectueux, dit-il en lui montrant la porte.

Elle sortit, quelque peu vexée de ses manières cavalières, mais amusée de sa franchise. Elle rongea son frein jusqu'au cours. Une fois en place, le professeur pointa rapidement sa baguette vers le châle qu'elle avait vu-et senti- plus tôt, et demanda à un élève de lancer un sort d'enchantement appelé _Memoria Vitalis_ dessus sans expliquer davantage. L'élève le fit, et prit le châle, mais rien ne se passa. Ainsi de suite, et Ginny commençait à s'impatienter que rien ne se passe, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux, en prenant le châle, hurle si fort qu'elle n'eut qu'un réflexe, immédiat. Elle lança un _Incendio_ puissant sur le vêtement, écartant au passage l'élève, ce qui ne fit que renforcer la panique dans la salle.

\- Calmez-vous, hurla le professeur, et tous se figèrent.

Il alla récupérer ce qui restait du voile : un haillon fumant.

\- Peut-on savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes permise d'agir ainsi ? Demanda le professeur d'un ton atone, plus curieux que fâché.

\- Je ne sais pas, balbutia Ginny. Désolée, ajouta-t-elle, alors que sa main se détendait.

\- Vous êtes un peu trop nerveuse pour devenir mon assistante, commenta-t-il. Vous devez apprendre à vous maîtriser, dit-il doucement. Mais vous êtes douée, ça oui, je l'admets. Ce sortilège est un sortilège de magie noire qui sert à emprisonner des souvenirs dans un objet, de façon telle que si quelqu'un le jette, le porteur du voile verra défiler certains de ses souvenirs. Cela peut être positif, mais il est rarement utilisé dans cette optique comme vous vous en doutez, argumenta-t-il.

Les élèves contemplèrent le haillon, étonnés du pouvoir d'un simple objet.

\- C'est un sort très dangereux, mais utile pour comprendre les déformations et visions que peuvent engendrer des objets du quotidien si l'on ne fait pas attention à qui les enchante, fit-il avec un rictus.

\- Mais vous l'aviez enchanté de façon négative avant le cours, demanda l'élève qui avait réussi à appliquer le sortilège.

\- En effet, répondit-il. Pour vous montrer. Leçon réussie, fit-il en regardant Ginny qui détourna le regard.

Les élèves se dispersèrent, et Ginny décida d'avoir le cœur net malgré son échec.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle abruptement.

\- Je peux imaginer ce que vous avez vécu ici, mais ce n'est pas une excuse valable pour réagir excessivement. Un bon sorcier est un sorcier qui sait se contrôler, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je veux le faire. Je peux le faire, modifia-t-elle.

Il rangea sa malle d'enseignement et lui indiqua de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle ronde, au plafond bas, où étaient dispersés des chaises, des bureaux et même une machine qui intrigua Ginny, qui regarda en sa direction.

\- Une machine à café, fit Wright. C'est moi qui l'ai demandée, précisa-t-il.

Tandis qu'elle écarquillait les yeux-c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait une-, Wright s'adossa contre une table et fit courir une plume magique sur un parchemin.

\- Signez-là, demanda-t-il en lui désignant la plume.

Elle s'empara du parchemin, et le lut avant de le signer. Soudain ses yeux s'arrêtèrent. « Et ne pourrais me libérer de mes obligations que si le professeur l'a autorisé ? » lit-elle incrédule.

\- C'est un poste d'assistante à part entière, mademoiselle, ce qui signifie que vous avez des contraintes, fit-il d'un ton ennuyé. Le monde sorcier est bien trop tolérant, ajouta-t-il comme s'il était moldu.

\- Comment vous faire confiance ? Demanda-t-elle, indécise, revoyant Ombrage.

\- Si vous voulez continuer à vivre, il va falloir vous départir de toute cette méfiance, opposa Wright en la regardant avec scepticisme. La guerre est terminée, et il faut vous faire à ce nouveau monde, qui sera de plus en plus influencé par la culture moldue, analysa-t-il.

Elle vit rouge. Elle crut qu'il se moquait d'elle, qu'il niait ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

\- Vous n'avez pas assisté à cette guerre, riposta-t-elle. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, ajouta-t-elle en le toisant avec colère.

\- Détrompez-vous, répondit l'autre avec tension. J'ai connu les années Grindelwald et je peux vous assurer que nous n'avons pas tous ri, fit-il en s'approchant un peu trop d'elle.

Elle allait saisir sa baguette quand une voix basse mais sèche claqua, impitoyable.

 _\- Ecartez-vous_ , dit simplement Rogue, qui semblait être là depuis toujours.

\- Je n'aime pas l'insolence, rétorqua l'autre en se dressant contre Rogue comme si sa phrase parlait du professeur et non de Ginny.

Il y a d'autres façons bien plus inventives et efficaces d'impressionner un élève qu'en haussant stupidement la voix, répondit Rogue avec antipathie. Mais vous ne devez pas être au fait de celles-ci, puisque vous n'avez jamais fréquenté Poudlard.

\- C'est tout comme, fit l'autre avec mépris.

\- Et maintenant vous avez besoin d'une assistante ? Dire qu'on vous a cru capable de vous débrouiller seul en vous embauchant, jeta-t-il avec un ton à la fois si détaché et insultant que Ginny ne sut comment le prendre, tout comme Wright.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre avis, et mon casier a au moins l'avantage d'être clair comme du Crystal, siffla-t-il à l'égard de Rogue.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, et tourna les talons avec ce bruit de robe que Ginny connaissait très bien maintenant. _Il arrive toujours à partir avec classe, c'est agaçant_ , ne put-elle s'empêcher de constater.


	3. Premiers chassés-croisés

Fermez cette porte, Minerva, gronda l'aimable professeur de potions qui s'avançait dans le bureau à grand pas assurés, vifs.

Allons Severus, quelles oreilles indiscrètes craignez-vous ? A part peut-être les siennes, dit-elle avec une inflexion émotive dans la voix en désignant le tableau de Dumbledore, qui leur souriait à tous les deux.

\- Il est bien la seule personne qui ait jamais tout su, que je l'ai désiré ou non, répondit Rogue avec un regard exaspéré vers le visage bonhomme de l'ancien directeur.

\- Vous ne serez jamais réellement en paix, posa la vieille femme, davantage comme une affirmation qu'une question.

\- Il semblerait, souffla le professeur en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil en cuir tandis que Minerva tournait dans la pièce.

\- Nous devons parler de votre procès, Severus, débuta-t-elle en lui jetant un regard incertain.

\- Je ne veux mêler personne à tout cela et certainement pas engager la réputation de Poudlard, contra froidement Rogue.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider, opposa-t-elle avec une bouche pincée, sceptique.

\- Ne me traitez pas comme l'un de vos élèves, Minerva, fit-t-il remarquer de sa voix grave et basse, aussi coupante qu'un rasoir.

\- Dumbledore l'aurait voulu ainsi, et moi aussi, enfin Severus vous avez besoin d'une défense !

\- La seule défense qui pourra avoir un impact réside dans ces souvenirs que j'ai livré à Mr Potter, et apparemment, le Ministère a décidé de les ignorer, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton glacial.

\- Cette situation n'est pas normale, déclara Mc Gonagall, et vous le savez. Vous devez engager un avocat, leur demander des comptes, avant qu'ils vous intentent un procès ! Plus vous tardez et plus vous risquez des sanctions que vous ne méritez pas, plaida-t-elle.

\- Eh bien je paierai pour toutes les choses pour lesquelles je n'ai pas encore payé, murmura-t-il si bas qu'elle dut lever un sourcil en guise d'étonnement, incertaine.

\- Je vous en prie Severus, ce n'est pas le moment de baisser les bras. Promettez-moi que vous y réfléchirez bientôt. Dès que vous le souhaitez, nous nous rendrons au Ministère et-

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter, répliqua Rogue avec agressivité.

\- Enfin Severus ne vous faites pas plus bête que vous ne l'êtes, claqua la voix de Mc Gonagall. En tant que directrice de Poudlard, ils devront m'écouter-

\- Que direz-vous, Minerva ? Demanda ironiquement Rogue. Ils pourront bien filtrer vos souvenirs, vous n'avez rien de convaincant, j'en ai peur, ricana-t-il.

\- Cessez de m'interrompre ! Vous agissez comme si tout était déjà perdu, riposta-t-elle. Ils peuvent interroger Potter, regarder à travers ses souvenirs…

\- Je ne m'abaisserai pas à demander l'aide à Mr Potter, annonça Rogue avec un dégoût perceptible.

\- Vous vous comportez comme un petit enfant, murmura Mc Gonagall. Mettez votre satanée fierté de côté et acceptez l'aide qu'on offre, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Vous êtes…. Charitable, se décida Rogue, mais trop de zones d'ombre planent sur mon cas pour que je puisse être innocenté rapidement, voire innocenté tout court. Ne vous battez pas _encore_ pour une cause perdue, grima-t-il. Maintenant qu'Albus n'est plus là, personne ne peut plus se battre pour moi, lança-t-il avec une ironie mordante.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au tableau de Dumbledore, puis tourna la tête. Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour et actionnait la poignée de la porte, il trébucha contre quelqu'un et poussa un soupir exaspéré lorsqu'il vit la chevelure cuivrée qu'il connaissait bien.

\- Je vous avais pourtant dit de fermer cette porte, Minerva, lança-t-il d'un ton qui parut polaire à Ginny, et repartit aussi sec, clairement agacé.

Ginny tordit ses mains et se glissa contre le mur, regardant avec application le sol et ses fascinantes rainures incrustées dans la pierre.

\- Mademoiselle Weasley ? Il ne semble pas vous avoir convoquée, dit la directrice avec agacement.

\- Excusez-moi madame, je sortais de la salle des professeurs, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Et cette salle donne directement sur mon bureau, reconnut la professeure. Disparaissez, maintenant, ordonna-t-elle en fermant la porte pour de bon.

Ginny quitta rapidement le couloir, intriguée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle était passée chercher des copies d'élèves-Wright leur avait collé un examen surprise, ce qui avait étonné Ginny-, mais s'était clairement arrêtée plus longuement que prévu. A travers l'œillet de la porte, elle avait vu les expressions qui s'étaient succédé sur le visage de Rogue, et le savoir moins impassible que ce qu'elle pensait l'avait agréablement surprise. Bien sûr, c'était de sa vie dont il s'agissait, mais tout de même. La sollicitude de Mc Gonagall envers lui était étonnante _-jamais au grand jamais personne d'autre ne se serait permis de lui parler ainsi_ , songea Ginny avec amusement. _Mais cette histoire de prix à payer ? Et Harry l'aiderait certainement s'il le pouvait_ , songea-t-elle encore. Mc Gonagall allait-elle lui demander ? Ginny mourrait d'envie d'envoyer un message à Harry, mais se retint. Les conséquences pouvaient être risquées, et pas question d'essuyer la colère de Rogue.

Ledit professeur de potions était retourné à son laboratoire, mais éprouvait des difficultés de concentration. Pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué, mais cette histoire de procès en attente le perturbait. Il détestait l'attente-Voldemort en avait beaucoup trop joué pour qu'il puisse y être indifférent. S'il devait être condamné, très bien : mais qu'il le sache tout de suite. Aucun avocat n'accepterait de se charger de cette affaire bien trop risquée, et si quelqu'un au Ministère bloquait les preuves pour aggraver son cas, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Être réduit à l'impuissance n'était pas une habitude chez Severus Rogue : pourtant, cette fois, il n'exerçait aucune pression sur quoique ce soit. Cet état de fait raviva son angoisse, et il lâcha la potion qu'il concoctait. Mieux valait s'arrêter que créer une potion ratée ou moins efficace : c'était un précepte sacré.

Il se rendit dans le petit salon sous-terrain qu'il avait aménagé, et s'assit sur un canapé défoncé en massant ses tempes. Le mal de tête le gagnait encore, et il avait encore tout un set de potions à finir pour demain. C'était un deal implicite qui avait été passé entre le Ministère et lui à la fin de la guerre il fournissait toutes sortes de potions et, supposait-il, en échange, il n'était pas inquiété. Pas encore : il savait pourtant que cela allait arriver. C'était imminent. Il contempla les filtres de véritasérum qui trônaient sur le bureau : _la demande n'a jamais été si forte_ , songea-il ironiquement. Et la Weasley qui s'était si inopinément trouvée à la porte de la vieille pie : _évidemment, quand ce n'est pas le Trio qui fourre son nez dans mes affaires, c'est une Weasley_ , pensa-t-il avec agacement. _Qu'ils aillent au diable, eux et leur tribu trop nombreuse_ , se dit-il.

Il repensa un instant aux réunions de l'Ordre, au Terrier. _Seul Arthur Weasley s'est avéré être finalement quelqu'un sur qui compter : la mère est complètement hystérique, et les enfants des cancres, bons à rien_ , songea-t-il avec une mauvaise foi dont il n'avait pas complètement conscience. _Assez de Weasley pour toute une vie_ , voilà son état d'esprit : mais ils allaient certainement procréer encore, pensa-t-il avec exaspération. Il revit l'arrogant Wright, et se fit la réflexion qu'un assistant n'aurait pas été de trop avec toutes ces commandes du Ministère. Wright, qu'avait-il à part sa matière ? _Il n'est même pas foutu de la gérer correctement_ , songea-t-il avec mépris. Mc Gonagall lui avait proposé, enfin, d'être professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal sans bien savoir pourquoi, il avait refusé. Peut-être qu'il avait attendu cela de Dumbledore, et que c'était trop tard. Que ça ne l'intéressait plus. Dans tous les cas, ce Wright était un fumiste et un poseur _une raison de plus d'éviter la salle des professeurs et ces machines moldues complètement inutiles_ , se dit-il.

Ginny avait mis un soin tout particulier à s'étirer, ce matin-là. Elle avait pris la décision, la veille, de postuler pour le poste de poursuiveuse dans l'équipe Gryffondor. Elle avait aimé être attrapeuse, mais Harry était meilleur qu'elle dans ce rôle elle ne voulait pas le remplacer, même s'il n'était plus à Poudlard. Elle aurait pu demander directement à être prise dans l'équipe, comme tous connaissaient déjà sa valeur, et son rôle pendant la résistance mais elle voulait vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas perdu son niveau. Très nerveuse, n'ayant pas touché un balai depuis l'année Ombrage, elle tournait en rond dans la salle commune, les bras croisés.

\- On sait déjà que tu seras prise, lança Seamus avec un bon sourire. On viendra quand même regarder les premiers essais de la future ex-championne de Gryffondor, ajouta-t-il.

Ginny lui sourit rapidement, regrettant qu'Harry ne soit pas là. Elle avait toujours donné le meilleur quand il était là elle allait bien pourtant devoir faire sans, cette fois-ci. Impatiente, elle saisit son balai et alla directement dans la cour, préférant attendre là-bas qu'ici. Elle fit signe à Mc Laggen, devenu le capitaine de l'équipe, de faire passer les autres avant elle afin qu'elle puisse s'entraîner un peu. Lorsqu'elle monta sur son balai, celui-ci décolla immédiatement, et malgré une seconde de surprise, elle retrouva tout de suite ces sensations vertigineuses qui lui avaient cruellement manqué.

Un grand sourire béat collé au visage, elle fit plusieurs cascades avant de se poser à nouveau, puis se dirigea vers Cormac qui lui ordonna de poursuivre Demelza Robbins. Lancée à fond de train, Ginny passa avec succès l'épreuve, tandis que Demelza l'étreignit une fois sur le sol, heureuse de la retrouver. Ginny sentit une part d'elle-même renaître face à cette ambiance chaleureuse.

\- Tu n'as rien perdu de ta célérité, dis donc. Avec toi, on devrait gagner sans peine, lui dit Mc Laggen avec satisfaction.

\- On verra, réfuta Ginny qui voulait rester prudente. Mais ça m'avait manqué, reconnut-elle alors que Seamus et Luna la rejoignait, admiratifs.

Elle enlaça quelques autres membres, participa aux blagues traditionnelles sur la mollesse des Poufsouffle, la lenteur des Serdaigle et la stupidité des Serpentards, puis se dirigea vers les vestiaires en compagnie des autres filles. A la sortie, elle vit Michael Corner qui semblait l'attendre.

\- Ça va être sympa de rejouer contre toi, dit-il en marchant à ses côtés.

\- Je n'aurai aucune pitié, confia-t-elle avec un grand sourire, les yeux pétillants.

\- Moi non plus, tu crois quoi, s'esclaffa-t-il en la regardant de plus près.

Ils marchèrent en silence quelques secondes, puis Ginny se sentit un peu mal-à-l'aise alors qu'il la regardait un peu fixement.

\- Harry n'est pas revenu, constata-t-il et Ginny eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Non, à l'évidence, répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça, nota-t-il avec gêne. Avec lui vous auriez gagné sans l'ombre d'un doute, ajouta-t-il pour orienter la conversation sur le Quidditch.

\- Deux bons poursuiveurs compensent largement un bon attrapeur, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Evidemment, s'empressa-t-il de dire. Tu m'as encore impressionné tout à l'heure, développa-t-il. Quand tu joues, on dirait que plus rien d'autre ne compte pour toi… ça avait l'air tellement facile, alors que j'imagine que tu n'avais pas joué depuis longtemps, dit-il.

\- Un sacré bail, confirma-t-elle. Quand je suis en l'air, c'est comme si le temps s'arrêtait, expliqua-t-elle en regardant le terrain avec envie.

\- Et tu as l'air heureuse, acheva-t-il avec emphase.

\- Oui, Michael, j'ai envie d'être heureuse, est-ce que c'est mal ? S'écria-t-elle. J'en ai assez d'être morose, triste, de me sentir coupable ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, dit-elle en butant dans un caillou qui alla ricocher contre un mur.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, Ginny, réfuta Michael. Tu as été la nana la plus courageuse de Poudlard l'an dernier, ajouta-t-il.

\- A quoi ça a servi si même sans Voldemort tout le monde est incapable d'aller au-delà ? Répondit-elle rageusement.

\- Laisse-leur du temps, proposa-t-il. Tout le monde n'a pas ta force de caractère, dit-il en la regardant alors qu'elle fixait le château, sa bonne humeur tempérée.

Il la regardait avec un mélange d'admiration et d'une autre étincelle qu'elle ne savait pas définir. Un peu comme si elle lui faisait peur, quelque part. Molly avait l'habitude de dire qu'elle aimait la regarder vivre Harry aussi avait parfois cette inflexion admirative et vaine dans le regard. Mais ce n'était pas Ginny qui avait détruit les horcruxes et risqué sa vie pour le monde sorcier c'était lui ! Alors pourquoi semblait-il intimidé par elle ? Elle secoua la tête, lassée de se poser des questions, et monta dans la salle des professeurs afin de corriger les dernières copies d'élèves qui lui restaient.

A ce moment-là, elle vit Rogue débouler dans la salle, l'air encore plus fermé que d'habitude- _il a cette incroyable capacité à sembler toujours plus renfrogné à chaque apparition_ , songea-t-elle. Il déposa violemment un set de potion sur la table, signa quelques papiers, et soupira à la lecture d'autres. Ginny le regardait faire, ne pouvant refréner sa curiosité.

\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale qui l'agaça si instantanément qu'elle ne put hausser un sourcil.

\- Moi non, mais vous oui, on dirait, fit-elle remarquer en dirigeant son menton vers les papiers.

\- Voyez-vous cela, répondit-il avec une moue si méprisante qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer la conversation, piquée au vif.

\- Eh bien oui, continua-t-elle courageusement. Si ces parchemins sont scellés par le Ministère, il s'agit certainement d'ordre de fabrication de potions en plus de celles que vous faites déjà, déduisit-elle, se souvenant des allers-retours qu'il faisait régulièrement, muni de potions.

\- Quelle propension incroyable à penser que le monde vous nécessite en permanence, alors que personne n'en n'a émis la demande, siffla-t-il à son encontre.

Elle faillit se vexer de plus belle, puis prit le parti d'éclater de rire, à la grande surprise de Rogue. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que ses répliques cinglantes amusent ceux qui en écopaient il prit cela pour de la suffisance et haussa un sourcil, réprobateur.

\- Vous êtes une carricature de vous-même, professeur, statua Ginny avec un regard malicieux qui le mit mal-à-l'aise.

Il allait quitter la salle avec moult effets de robes, comme d'usage, lorsqu'elle lança :

\- Laissez-moi être votre assistante, demanda-t-elle avec une voix très sérieuse. Je crois que je préfèrerais cela à mon travail actuel, expliqua-t-elle en baissant la voix.

Il allait refuser avec entrain, lorsqu'il pensa à cet arrogant de Wright qui avait encore tenté de le décrédibiliser devant ses élèves de première année. Qui se vantait partout de son assistante, d'ailleurs : le lui subtiliser ne pourrait que le rendre un peu plus humble, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Nous saurons très vite si vous en avez la compétence : suivez-moi, dit-il à une Ginny surprise qui n'osa répondre qu'elle avait métamorphose dans vingt minutes.

Mais la jeune fille était trop curieuse pour résister elle emboîta son pas, qu'elle eut du mal à suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans les cachots, et il lui déposa dans les bras une fournée de copies qu'elle eut du mal à ne pas laisser tomber. Elle trottina à sa suite, et voulut s'assoir à ses côtés, mais il lui montra le fond de la classe avec froideur, et elle s'exécuta rageusement.

Les élèves entrèrent en silence, comme de coutume avec Rogue : elle en vit un glisser un parchemin en riant sous cape à son camarade, et le découragea d'un regard, consciente des punitions qui suivraient.

\- Je me dois de vous dire que vos copies ont été particulièrement lamentables, commença Rogue avec sa voix basse et coupante. Que l'un de vous tente de râper des racines de mandragore devant moi et il en verra aussitôt les effets, laissa-t-il planer en fixant le coupable, qui se renfrognait.

Il fit un signe dédaigneux à Ginny de la tête, et elle se mit à distribuer les copies à chacun.

\- Aujourd'hui vous allez tenter de préparer une potion pour soigner toutes sortes de maux mineurs tels qu'un rhume ou une otite, comme le nouveau programme nous l'impose, détailla-t-il avec une ironie palpable.

Il montra à Ginny l'armoire, et elle comprit qu'elle devait distribuer les ingrédients aux élèves elle obéit sans dire mot. _S'il veut jouer à ça, très bien_ , décida-t-elle mentalement, décidée à être acceptée par pur challenge. Elle se rendit aussi efficace que possible, vérifiant rapidement les marches à suivre pour la potion qu'elle ne connaissait donc pas. Elle se fit la réflexion que les élèves avaient réellement un niveau médiocre, et se demanda si Rogue déteignait sur elle. Alors qu'elle observait comment chacun s'y prenait, elle vit un blond maigre se débattre avec ses racines de valériane, et s'apprêtait à lui donner un conseil rapide, lorsqu'elle sentit le regard de Rogue dans son dos la glacer.

\- Vous ais-je demandé d'aider _mes_ élèves ? Demanda-t-il dans une question rhétorique, en insistant sur le possessif pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'était qu'assistante.

Elle se retira, serrant la mâchoire, tandis que les élèves la regardaient avec pitié. Tant que Rogue s'attaquait à elle, eux étaient tranquilles, et ils en avaient bien conscience.

Intérieurement elle bouillait il n'expliquait rien, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'ils allaient progresser ! Son esprit analytique voyait les erreurs de chacun, et elle prit l'initiative de rédiger sur un parchemin les gestes mal effectués des élèves, leurs difficultés les plus grandes. Rogue ne cessait de l'invectiver pour toutes sortes de choses inutiles : il fallait qu'elle aille nettoyer des chaudrons (« sans magie, cela leur assurait une plus grande longévité »), couper des ingrédients, et même punir des élèves : au petit sourire satisfait qu'il arborait, elle devina qu'il prenait plaisir à cette situation. Chaque demande absurde renforçait sa détermination elle lui sourit à son tour, pleine de cynisme.

\- Cette couleur bleu roi ne me dit rien qui vaille, lançait-il à un élève terrorisé.

\- Etes-vous myope pour mélanger valériane et ellébore ? Demandait-il à une fille, penaude.

Beaucoup de détermination mais si peu de compétence, murmurait-il à un autre.

\- Quelle grâce, ironisait-il à une élève qui essayait de mélanger avec vigueur, et dont les épaules s'affaissèrent au ton méprisant du professeur.

Ginny se sentait affreusement tiraillée entre son envie d'aider les pauvres étudiants qui tentaient définitivement de sortir du cours de Potion vivants, et lancer un sort à Rogue pour tant de causticité. En tant qu'observatrice, elle mesurait pleinement son sadisme et l'ambiance de terreur qui régnait, ainsi que les lâchetés discrètement commises par chacun pour détourner son attention et la reporter sur un autre élève. Ce n'était clairement pas une bonne méthode éducative aux yeux de Ginny mais elle se devait de reconnaître que ceux qui travaillaient dur obtenaient-presque- toujours des résultats, et que le niveau du cours était excellent : cela semblait normal qu'il ne veuille pas le faire baisser _. Et pourtant_ , se dit-elle, _il pourrait faire preuve de pédagogie_ , constata-t-elle le cœur serré face à un élève qui tentait de masquer ses pleurs.

\- Vous ne semblez pas aimer mes méthodes éducatives, fit une voix doucereuse derrière elle. Ne faites pas obstruction à votre nature délicate et laissez ici vos ambitions pathétiques d'assistante, argua Rogue en se détournant d'elle alors que les élèves partaient enfin.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Ginny n'était pas en tant que seule sœur de 6 frères, c'était délicate.

Ce simple mot acheva de la convaincre.

\- Si vous m'autorisez à l'être, je prends mes fonctions dès que possible, rétorqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire tandis que la lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux de Rogue disparaissait.

\- Nous verrons combien de temps vous tiendrez, maugréa-t-il. Voici les parchemins des deuxièmes années, je vous laisse les annoter au crayon et je ferai une vérification finale, pour demain bien entendu, dit-il en déposant dédaigneusement un tas compact de parchemins dans ses bras, qui tombèrent bien évidemment-elle ne s'y attendait pas.

Elle se baissa, commença à ramasser les parchemins, refusant de montrer son agacement. Il haussa un sourcil méprisant, la dominant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Ayez une minute de retard, et tout ce cirque s'arrête immédiatement, précisa-t-il avant de partir.

Elle détesta être dans cette position, agenouillée par terre, comme une souillon et incapable de lui rendre son regard condescendant mais elle s'empressa de réunir les parchemins et se releva _. C'est lui qui devra s'incliner face à ma persévérance_ , pensa-t-elle avec un frisson d'excitation. Le soleil filtra à travers les vitraux, et elle se sentit bien. C'était la première fois depuis la rentrée que Ginny Weasley souriait avec sa bouche et ses yeux la jeune fille redressa la tête, la poitrine, et oublia un instant son humeur désabusée.


	4. En savoir un peu plus sur toi

\- Tu te rends compte qu'il repasse encore derrière mes corrections ? J'ai beau lui montrer depuis un mois que j'ai le niveau, je vois encore du rouge sur mes copies, fulmine Ginny en donnant un coup de pied à une bûche qui s'enfonce un peu plus dans l'âtre.

\- C'est toi qui t'es embarquée là-dedans, signale Ron en bâillant. C'était évident qu'il allait te rendre la vie impossible, précise-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Ginny hausse les épaules. Bien sûr que c'est sa faute à elle. Mais tout de même ! Qu'est-ce qui l'oblige à être aussi grinçant et désagréable ? N'a-t-il jamais entendu parler du concept de paix sociale ?

\- Kingsley est génial, tu as de la chance de l'avoir pour supérieur, décrète Ginny en prenant l'assiette de canapés au fromage qu'elle triture furieusement pour aller à se mettre à table, l'horloge ayant sonné.

Les vacances de Noël sont finalement arrivées, et Ginny s'est trouvée plutôt heureuse de rentrer, à son grand étonnement. Les guirlandes et les décorations qui émettent de la musique sont assez kitch, mais ont le mérite de donner au nouveau Terrier une ambiance joyeuse plutôt réussie. Premier Noël sans Fred, et bien qu'ils en soient tous conscients, les sourires restent.

\- Ah ça oui, acquiesce Ron en se servant allègrement, puis en versant la moitié du contenu de son assiette dans celle de Bill.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! S'insurge celui-ci.

\- Il est peut-être génial, mais m'a demandé de perdre trois kilos pour la rentrée, avoue piteusement Ron, ce qui fait éclater de rire la tablée.

Ginny sourit. Seul un Auror peut se permettre de mettre Ron au régime-encore que celui-ci n'a jamais souffert d'embonpoint, grâce à sa grande taille. Il fut un temps où la plus jeune Weasley le dépassait, mais c'est fini depuis quelques années, malgré le mètre soixante-treize de Ginny.

\- J'espère que tu lui cuisineras des plats adaptés, Hermione, dit soudainement Molly avant de se cacher la bouche avec sa main.

\- Vous allez vivre ensemble, ça y est ?! S'exclame Ginny avant d'éclater de rire.

Un petit silence flotte-Molly regarde sa fille et apprécie chaque seconde de son rire.

\- Oui, il semblerait que Ronald se soit enfin décidé, répond Hermione en rougissant.

\- Vous n'allez pas tenir plus de deux semaines, parie Georges.

\- Il le faudra, puisque le bail est de minimum trois mois, répond Ron avec une voix où pointe un soupçon de dépit, mais Ginny sait qu'il est simplement effrayé.

\- Hermione risque de démissionner avant toi, parie Bill.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi qu'on fait passer pour l'affreux ? S'insurge Ron, alors que tous sourient.

\- Ma ténacité n'a d'égale que mon amour, déclare Hermione avec une pointe d'ironie. En parlant de ténacité, comment se passent tes cours avec le professeur Rogue ? Demande-t-elle à Ginny.

\- C'est affreux, mais je finirai bien par lui donner satisfaction, répond Ginny avec une lueur combattive dans les yeux. Je suis encore moins bien traitée qu'un elfe de maison avant la guerre, ajoute-t-elle. A propos de lui, est-ce que quelqu'un sait quoi que ce soit sur cette histoire de procès ? Il semblerait que les souvenirs transmis par Harry ne soient pas arrivés au Ministère, ou bien sont-ils bloqués, spécule-t-elle.

\- Je me suis fait la réflexion qu'il était étrange que son dossier ne soit pas davantage mentionné, vu sa célébrité, répond Arthur. Mais si ça bloque, c'est à un niveau que je ne contrôle pas, ajoute-t-il.

\- Kingsley sait certainement quelque chose, intervient Ron. Je peux le lui demander, dit-il avec un air détaché mais personne n'est dupe de sa fierté.

\- Môssieur Ron est quelqu'un d'important, maintenant, raille Ginny. Les cafés des Aurors se préparent-ils avec ou sans sucre ? Ajoute-t-elle à son intention.

\- Mon stage n'est pas aussi basique, s'indigne encore Ron, sans développer toutefois.

\- Il faudrait demander à Harry, dit tout-à-coup Hermione d'une voix incertaine.

\- Oui, demandons-le-lui, réplique Ginny en triturant sa purée.

Molly tente de caresser son cou, mais Ginny la repousse doucement. A quoi bon ? Tandis que chacun lève sa baguette pour ranger les plats et faire la vaisselle, Ginny s'éclipse, ayant déjà aidé à préparer les entrées-elle déteste desservir, même si ça n'implique pas autant de désagrément qu'à la manière moldue. Elle monte dans sa chambre, sent la mélancolie l'envahir, se force à redescendre. Rester seule là-haut ne donnera rien de bon. Hermione l'intercepte en sortant de la chambre de Ron, une vision à laquelle Ginny n'est pas habituée.

\- Tu viens ? J'ai ramené des bonbons moldus à griller au feu de bois, dit-elle en montrant à Ginny un paquet de marshmallows qui fait hausser à Ginny un sourcil.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas dire non, grommelle la rousse qui adore le sucré.

Elles s'installent au coin du feu, tandis que Bill et Fleur sont déjà remontés, que Georges et Arthur jouent aux échecs sous l'œil inquisiteur de Ron et Molly tricote une écharpe d'un vert douteux. Personne ne fera de réflexion-c'est celui qui en bénéficiera autrement.

\- Je peux me renseigner pour le professeur Rogue, si tu le désires, amorces Hermione en enfilant nonchalamment un bonbon sur sa tige de bois, tandis que Ginny l'observe, l'imitant tant bien que mal.

\- Oui, je veux bien, répond la rousse d'un air concentré. Après tout, le Ministère ne devrait pas bloquer son dossier s'il est si héroïque que vous le dites, suppose Ginny.

\- C'est difficile d'ouvrir les yeux de tout le monde quand chacun l'a cru dans le mauvais camp si longtemps, explique Hermione d'une voix désolée.

\- Si seulement les choses étaient aussi simples, murmure Ginny d'une voix lointaine.

Le mouvement du feu la fascine et le silence s'installe, tandis qu'Hermione fixe Ginny.

\- J'ai aussi du mal à croire que c'est fini pour de bon, parfois, décrète la brune.

\- Les souvenirs sont toujours aussi vifs, rétorque Ginny en tâtant son bonbon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui revient le plus dans tes cauchemars ? Demande Hermione d'une voix qu'elle souhaite assurée, tandis que Ginny la regarde, une question affleurant dans ses yeux bruns.

\- Je t'entends, la nuit, explique Hermione, un instant embarrassée.

\- Eh bien au choix, répond ironiquement la rousse. Les punitions collectives ponctuées par les cris des élèves, ou bien les dissertations sur les mérites de Voldemort, voire les sessions d'études où ils passaient la radio du Ministère qui vantait la mort de milliers de moldus, où je tremblais à chaque instant pour vous ? Lance-t-elle d'une traite.

Hermione détourne les yeux, désolée d'avoir ravivé ces moments. Désolée qu'elle n'ait pu être davantage au courant de leur équipée lors de la chasse aux horcruxes.

\- Pourquoi vouloir être l'assistante du professeur si tu as vécu ces temps affreux sous son commandement, bien qu'il ait été innocenté ? Demande Hermione.

Le regard de Ginny change aussitôt, et Hermione y lit de la curiosité, du défi, de l'obstination.

\- Il m'intrigue, tente-t-elle d'expliquer. C'est incroyable qu'il ait pu jouer la comédie tout ce temps, tromper Voldemort, être si crédible dans le rôle du méchant…Enfin, ça, ce n'est pas étonnant, rectifie-t-elle. Il va être innocenté, la guerre est terminée, il n'est plus menacé, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il a l'air encore plus sombre qu'avant ? Réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

\- On ne sait rien de sa vie, argumente vainement Hermione.

\- Les réunions de l'Ordre n'ont pas donné plus d'informations, ajoute Arthur qui vient de les rejoindre. Je n'ai jamais compris comment il a pu tenir avec toutes ces tortures engendrées par Voldemort, et il acceptait tous les sacrifices avant même qu'on lui demande, c'était inexplicable. Enfin, je n'ai jamais compris sa motivation à lutter dans notre camp alors que Lily était morte depuis si longtemps déjà, dit-il.

\- Lily ? Reprends Ginny avec intérêt, alors qu'Hermione tourne la tête.

\- La mère de Harry, répond gauchement son père.

\- Je sais qui elle est, tranche Ginny. Mais que vient-elle faire là ?

\- Rogue et Lily étaient…Enfin… Rogue a aimé Lily avant et après qu'elle se marie avec James, explique maladroitement Arthur.

Ginny se souvient vaguement de quelque chose à ce sujet, mais renonce. Un silence s'installe, tandis qu'Hermione mange son marshmallow. Songeuse, Ginny monte se coucher.

Emmitouflée dans sa couette, Ginny grogne. Elle sent quelque chose contre elle, qu'elle ne peut éjecter du lit-ensommeillée, elle se tourne. Le ciel blanc d'hiver éclaire déjà la petite pièce. Elle ouvre les yeux et réalise que quelqu'un se tient à côté d'elle. Par automatisme, son corps se tend et elle retient un hurlement avec peine.

\- Ginny, ce n'est que moi, chuchote un brun à lunettes qu'elle connaît trop bien.

Elle se redresse sur un coude, tandis qu'Harry écarte une mèche de son visage.

\- Bon sang Harry, ne me fais plus jamais ça, grommelle la rousse.

Elle détecte de la pitié dans son regard, et elle tourne la tête. De tous, il est le dernier dont elle désire la pitié. Le ressentiment revient, masquant la joie qu'elle vient d'éprouver à le voir.

\- Je n'étais même pas sûre que tu viendrais, lance-t-elle en enfilant un gros pull blanc.

\- Désolée, se justifie-t-il. Je sais que j'ai été nul, presque aucun signe de vie. Mais-

\- Oui, oui, énonce-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

Elle n'a pas envie de batailler. Peut-être qu'elle n'en n'a plus envie, plus avec lui.

\- Parle-moi de toi, demande-t-il, le regard avide.

\- Rien que du très ennuyeux, se défend-t-elle mollement, se retenant de se coller contre lui alors qu'elle sent son odeur si particulière.

\- Allez, sourie-t-il doucement, et elle ne souvient pas l'avoir vu sourire comme ça depuis longtemps. Comment peux-tu jouer les assistantes pour quelqu'un que tu détestes encore plus que moi ? Reprend-il.

\- Je veux lui faire comprendre qu'on peut s'y prendre autrement, dit-elle. Que sa méthode est nulle, et qu'il n'est pas Merlin sur terre, même s'il maîtrise les potions à un tel degré que je n'ai jamais vu cela, remarque-t-elle, le regard ailleurs.

\- Je te reconnais bien là, répond-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse. Vos deux caractères doivent être assez incompatibles… Tu te souviens cette fois où tu m'as fait jeter son livre ? Le livre du prince de sang-mêlé, énonce Harry, la caressant du regard.

\- Bizarre qu'il ait mis en avant ce qui devait être une honte, chez lui, à cette époque, renchérit Ginny, refusant de s'attarder sur le sentimentalisme de sa remarque.

\- Il est plus complexe que ce qu'il en a l'air, affirme Harry.

\- Je veux bien te croire, fit-elle pensivement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en commun avec ta mère ? Elle ne lui a jamais laissé une chance ? Demande-t-elle soudain.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoue-t-il. Je sais qu'ils ont été très proches, et qu'il l'a perdue, puis qu'elle… Qu'elle est morte, et que ça a été le drame de sa vie, explique-t-il tandis que Ginny l'observe, muette.

Il se rapproche d'elle, l'enlace, et ils regardent l'image que leur renvoie le miroir, en face : elle songe que le tableau devait être similaire avec Rogue et Lily, 23 ans plus tôt.

\- Il mérite qu'on lui fiche la paix, reprend Harry. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils en font un tel problème au Ministère. Leur politique d'exemples pour stigmatiser tout ce qui est lié aux mangemorts est trop extrême, c'est débile, lâche-t-il avec colère.

\- Il y a bien quelque chose que tu pourrais faire, lance Ginny dont le ton pensif est démenti par la lueur qui brille dans ses yeux.

\- Pour Rogue ? Tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, s'exclame-t-il.

\- Apparemment tes souvenirs ne sont pas remontés au Ministère, ou bien on les cache volontairement… Peut-être que tu pourrais euh… Faire avancer les choses grâce à ta position ? Même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu fais, avoue-t-elle avec consternation.

\- Peu ou prou la même chose que Ron, rit doucement Harry. Mais j'ai l'oreille de Kingsley, et d'autres membres du Magenmagot, qui ont quelques dettes envers moi, précise-t-il avec un soupçon d'énervement.

\- Comme tuer Voldemort ? Ou bien poser dans des magazines toute la journée comme ça a l'air d'être la mode ? Demande-t-elle avec lassitude.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, Ginny, avance Harry. Mais ils m'ont promis que le rythme se relâcherait bientôt, je n'en peux plus, précise-t-il.

Il a en effet des cernes profonds Ginny retient une remarque sarcastique.

\- Fais quelque chose, Harry, c'est tout ce que je te demande, dit-elle posément.

\- On dirait que ça te tient à cœur, fait-il remarquer. A vrai dire, je ne sais plus ce qui te tient à cœur, Ginny, avoue-t-il.

Ils se regardent, traversés par des émotions de toute part Ginny le sent bien plus ouvert au dialogue que pendant l'été, mais elle ne veut pas gâcher le fragile équilibre qu'elle a recouvré depuis peu. Penser à Harry lui fait trop mal demain, il sera parti, et son absence n'en sera que plus dure si elle cède à la demande muette dans les yeux d'Harry. Elle s'arme de courage et s'apprête à sortir de la chambre, visualisant la déception chez Harry.

\- C'est trop dur, Harry, d'être avec toi, lance-t-elle d'une petite voix honteuse.

Elle a honte. Elle sait qu'il va encore rejeter la faute sur lui, sur sa condition d'Elu, qui ne lui apporte que des problèmes. Incapable d'avoir une petite amie. Mais elle sait aussi qu'elle doit sauver sa peau, si elle veut un jour sortir de ce cercle de mélancolie et de déception dans lequel elle vogue quand elle s'ouvre à Harry. Elle s'empresse de rompre leur intimité et sort-une minute de plus et elle n'aurait pas tenu ses résolutions.

Ce n'est pas un bon jour pour Severus. C'est rarement le cas, de toutes façons. Lorsqu'il a entendu les coups frappés à la porte de manière hésitante, il a misé sur un élève lui remettant un devoir supplémentaire, ou bien nettement plus rare, un autre qui vient protester contre sa note. Mais les yeux verts qui le fixent n'ont plus rien d'enfantin.

\- Potter, laisse échapper Rogue avec ce théâtral soupir qu'Harry a appris à reconnaître entre milles.


	5. Procès et Guinness

\- Tu te rends compte qu'il repasse encore derrière mes corrections ? J'ai beau lui montrer depuis un mois que j'ai le niveau, je vois encore du rouge sur mes copies, fulmine Ginny en donnant un coup de pied à une bûche qui s'enfonce un peu plus dans l'âtre.

\- C'est toi qui t'es embarquée là-dedans, signale Ron en bâillant. C'était évident qu'il allait te rendre la vie impossible, précise-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Ginny hausse les épaules. Bien sûr que c'est sa faute à elle. Mais tout de même ! Qu'est-ce qui l'oblige à être aussi grinçant et désagréable ? N'a-t-il jamais entendu parler du concept de paix sociale ?

\- Kingsley est génial, tu as de la chance de l'avoir pour supérieur, décrète Ginny en prenant l'assiette de canapés au fromage qu'elle triture furieusement pour aller à se mettre à table, l'horloge ayant sonné.

Les vacances de Noël sont finalement arrivées, et Ginny s'est trouvée plutôt heureuse de rentrer, à son grand étonnement. Les guirlandes et les décorations qui émettent de la musique sont assez kitch, mais ont le mérite de donner au nouveau Terrier une ambiance joyeuse plutôt réussie. Premier Noël sans Fred, et bien qu'ils en soient tous conscients, les sourires restent.

\- Ah ça oui, acquiesce Ron en se servant allègrement, puis en versant la moitié du contenu de son assiette dans celle de Bill.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! S'insurge celui-ci.

\- Il est peut-être génial, mais m'a demandé de perdre trois kilos pour la rentrée, avoue piteusement Ron, ce qui fait éclater de rire la tablée.

Ginny sourit. Seul un Auror peut se permettre de mettre Ron au régime-encore que celui-ci n'a jamais souffert d'embonpoint, grâce à sa grande taille. Il fut un temps où la plus jeune Weasley le dépassait, mais c'est fini depuis quelques années, malgré le mètre soixante-treize de Ginny.

\- J'espère que tu lui cuisineras des plats adaptés, Hermione, dit soudainement Molly avant de se cacher la bouche avec sa main.

\- Vous allez vivre ensemble, ça y est ?! S'exclame Ginny avant d'éclater de rire.

Un petit silence flotte-Molly regarde sa fille et apprécie chaque seconde de son rire.

\- Oui, il semblerait que Ronald se soit enfin décidé, répond Hermione en rougissant.

\- Vous n'allez pas tenir plus de deux semaines, parie Georges.

\- Il le faudra, puisque le bail est de minimum trois mois, répond Ron avec une voix où pointe un soupçon de dépit, mais Ginny sait qu'il est simplement effrayé.

\- Hermione risque de démissionner avant toi, parie Bill.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi qu'on fait passer pour l'affreux ? S'insurge Ron, alors que tous sourient.

\- Ma ténacité n'a d'égale que mon amour, déclare Hermione avec une pointe d'ironie. En parlant de ténacité, comment se passent tes cours avec le professeur Rogue ? Demande-t-elle à Ginny.

\- C'est affreux, mais je finirai bien par lui donner satisfaction, répond Ginny avec une lueur combattive dans les yeux. Je suis encore moins bien traitée qu'un elfe de maison avant la guerre, ajoute-t-elle. A propos de lui, est-ce que quelqu'un sait quoi que ce soit sur cette histoire de procès ? Il semblerait que les souvenirs transmis par Harry ne soient pas arrivés au Ministère, ou bien sont-ils bloqués, spécule-t-elle.

\- Je me suis fait la réflexion qu'il était étrange que son dossier ne soit pas davantage mentionné, vu sa célébrité, répond Arthur. Mais si ça bloque, c'est à un niveau que je ne contrôle pas, ajoute-t-il.

\- Kingsley sait certainement quelque chose, intervient Ron. Je peux le lui demander, dit-il avec un air détaché mais personne n'est dupe de sa fierté.

\- Môssieur Ron est quelqu'un d'important, maintenant, raille Ginny. Les cafés des Aurors se préparent-ils avec ou sans sucre ? Ajoute-t-elle à son intention.

\- Mon stage n'est pas aussi basique, s'indigne encore Ron, sans développer toutefois.

\- Il faudrait demander à Harry, dit tout-à-coup Hermione d'une voix incertaine.

\- Oui, demandons-le-lui, réplique Ginny en triturant sa purée.

Molly tente de caresser son cou, mais Ginny la repousse doucement. A quoi bon ? Tandis que chacun lève sa baguette pour ranger les plats et faire la vaisselle, Ginny s'éclipse, ayant déjà aidé à préparer les entrées-elle déteste desservir, même si ça n'implique pas autant de désagrément qu'à la manière moldue. Elle monte dans sa chambre, sent la mélancolie l'envahir, se force à redescendre. Rester seule là-haut ne donnera rien de bon. Hermione l'intercepte en sortant de la chambre de Ron, une vision à laquelle Ginny n'est pas habituée.

\- Tu viens ? J'ai ramené des bonbons moldus à griller au feu de bois, dit-elle en montrant à Ginny un paquet de marshmallows qui fait hausser à Ginny un sourcil.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas dire non, grommelle la rousse qui adore le sucré.

Elles s'installent au coin du feu, tandis que Bill et Fleur sont déjà remontés, que Georges et Arthur jouent aux échecs sous l'œil inquisiteur de Ron et Molly tricote une écharpe d'un vert douteux. Personne ne fera de réflexion-c'est celui qui en bénéficiera autrement.

\- Je peux me renseigner pour le professeur Rogue, si tu le désires, amorces Hermione en enfilant nonchalamment un bonbon sur sa tige de bois, tandis que Ginny l'observe, l'imitant tant bien que mal.

\- Oui, je veux bien, répond la rousse d'un air concentré. Après tout, le Ministère ne devrait pas bloquer son dossier s'il est si héroïque que vous le dites, suppose Ginny.

\- C'est difficile d'ouvrir les yeux de tout le monde quand chacun l'a cru dans le mauvais camp si longtemps, explique Hermione d'une voix désolée.

\- Si seulement les choses étaient aussi simples, murmure Ginny d'une voix lointaine.

Le mouvement du feu la fascine et le silence s'installe, tandis qu'Hermione fixe Ginny.

\- J'ai aussi du mal à croire que c'est fini pour de bon, parfois, décrète la brune.

\- Les souvenirs sont toujours aussi vifs, rétorque Ginny en tâtant son bonbon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui revient le plus dans tes cauchemars ? Demande Hermione d'une voix qu'elle souhaite assurée, tandis que Ginny la regarde, une question affleurant dans ses yeux bruns.

\- Je t'entends, la nuit, explique Hermione, un instant embarrassée.

\- Eh bien au choix, répond ironiquement la rousse. Les punitions collectives ponctuées par les cris des élèves, ou bien les dissertations sur les mérites de Voldemort, voire les sessions d'études où ils passaient la radio du Ministère qui vantait la mort de milliers de moldus, où je tremblais à chaque instant pour vous ? Lance-t-elle d'une traite.

Hermione détourne les yeux, désolée d'avoir ravivé ces moments. Désolée qu'elle n'ait pu être davantage au courant de leur équipée lors de la chasse aux horcruxes.

\- Pourquoi vouloir être l'assistante du professeur si tu as vécu ces temps affreux sous son commandement, bien qu'il ait été innocenté ? Demande Hermione.

Le regard de Ginny change aussitôt, et Hermione y lit de la curiosité, du défi, de l'obstination.

\- Il m'intrigue, tente-t-elle d'expliquer. C'est incroyable qu'il ait pu jouer la comédie tout ce temps, tromper Voldemort, être si crédible dans le rôle du méchant…Enfin, ça, ce n'est pas étonnant, rectifie-t-elle. Il va être innocenté, la guerre est terminée, il n'est plus menacé, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il a l'air encore plus sombre qu'avant ? Réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

\- On ne sait rien de sa vie, argumente vainement Hermione.

\- Les réunions de l'Ordre n'ont pas donné plus d'informations, ajoute Arthur qui vient de les rejoindre. Je n'ai jamais compris comment il a pu tenir avec toutes ces tortures engendrées par Voldemort, et il acceptait tous les sacrifices avant même qu'on lui demande, c'était inexplicable. Enfin, je n'ai jamais compris sa motivation à lutter dans notre camp alors que Lily était morte depuis si longtemps déjà, dit-il.

\- Lily ? Reprends Ginny avec intérêt, alors qu'Hermione tourne la tête.

\- La mère de Harry, répond gauchement son père.

\- Je sais qui elle est, tranche Ginny. Mais que vient-elle faire là ?

\- Rogue et Lily étaient…Enfin… Rogue a aimé Lily avant et après qu'elle se marie avec James, explique maladroitement Arthur.

Ginny se souvient vaguement de quelque chose à ce sujet, mais renonce. Un silence s'installe, tandis qu'Hermione mange son marshmallow. Songeuse, Ginny monte se coucher.

Emmitouflée dans sa couette, Ginny grogne. Elle sent quelque chose contre elle, qu'elle ne peut éjecter du lit-ensommeillée, elle se tourne. Le ciel blanc d'hiver éclaire déjà la petite pièce. Elle ouvre les yeux et réalise que quelqu'un se tient à côté d'elle. Par automatisme, son corps se tend et elle retient un hurlement avec peine.

\- Ginny, ce n'est que moi, chuchote un brun à lunettes qu'elle connaît trop bien.

Elle se redresse sur un coude, tandis qu'Harry écarte une mèche de son visage.

\- Bon sang Harry, ne me fais plus jamais ça, grommelle la rousse.

Elle détecte de la pitié dans son regard, et elle tourne la tête. De tous, il est le dernier dont elle désire la pitié. Le ressentiment revient, masquant la joie qu'elle vient d'éprouver à le voir.

\- Je n'étais même pas sûre que tu viendrais, lance-t-elle en enfilant un gros pull blanc.

\- Désolée, se justifie-t-il. Je sais que j'ai été nul, presque aucun signe de vie. Mais-

\- Oui, oui, énonce-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

Elle n'a pas envie de batailler. Peut-être qu'elle n'en n'a plus envie, plus avec lui.

\- Parle-moi de toi, demande-t-il, le regard avide.

\- Rien que du très ennuyeux, se défend-t-elle mollement, se retenant de se coller contre lui alors qu'elle sent son odeur si particulière.

\- Allez, sourie-t-il doucement, et elle ne souvient pas l'avoir vu sourire comme ça depuis longtemps. Comment peux-tu jouer les assistantes pour quelqu'un que tu détestes encore plus que moi ? Reprend-il.

\- Je veux lui faire comprendre qu'on peut s'y prendre autrement, dit-elle. Que sa méthode est nulle, et qu'il n'est pas Merlin sur terre, même s'il maîtrise les potions à un tel degré que je n'ai jamais vu cela, remarque-t-elle, le regard ailleurs.

\- Je te reconnais bien là, répond-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse. Vos deux caractères doivent être assez incompatibles… Tu te souviens cette fois où tu m'as fait jeter son livre ? Le livre du prince de sang-mêlé, énonce Harry, la caressant du regard.

\- Bizarre qu'il ait mis en avant ce qui devait être une honte, chez lui, à cette époque, renchérit Ginny, refusant de s'attarder sur le sentimentalisme de sa remarque.

\- Il est plus complexe que ce qu'il en a l'air, affirme Harry.

\- Je veux bien te croire, fit-elle pensivement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en commun avec ta mère ? Elle ne lui a jamais laissé une chance ? Demande-t-elle soudain.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoue-t-il. Je sais qu'ils ont été très proches, et qu'il l'a perdue, puis qu'elle… Qu'elle est morte, et que ça a été le drame de sa vie, explique-t-il tandis que Ginny l'observe, muette.

Il se rapproche d'elle, l'enlace, et ils regardent l'image que leur renvoie le miroir, en face : elle songe que le tableau devait être similaire avec Rogue et Lily, 23 ans plus tôt.

\- Il mérite qu'on lui fiche la paix, reprend Harry. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils en font un tel problème au Ministère. Leur politique d'exemples pour stigmatiser tout ce qui est lié aux mangemorts est trop extrême, c'est débile, lâche-t-il avec colère.

\- Il y a bien quelque chose que tu pourrais faire, lance Ginny dont le ton pensif est démenti par la lueur qui brille dans ses yeux.

\- Pour Rogue ? Tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, s'exclame-t-il.

\- Apparemment tes souvenirs ne sont pas remontés au Ministère, ou bien on les cache volontairement… Peut-être que tu pourrais euh… Faire avancer les choses grâce à ta position ? Même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu fais, avoue-t-elle avec consternation.

\- Peu ou prou la même chose que Ron, rit doucement Harry. Mais j'ai l'oreille de Kingsley, et d'autres membres du Magenmagot, qui ont quelques dettes envers moi, précise-t-il avec un soupçon d'énervement.

\- Comme tuer Voldemort ? Ou bien poser dans des magazines toute la journée comme ça a l'air d'être la mode ? Demande-t-elle avec lassitude.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, Ginny, avance Harry. Mais ils m'ont promis que le rythme se relâcherait bientôt, je n'en peux plus, précise-t-il.

Il a en effet des cernes profonds Ginny retient une remarque sarcastique.

\- Fais quelque chose, Harry, c'est tout ce que je te demande, dit-elle posément.

\- On dirait que ça te tient à cœur, fait-il remarquer. A vrai dire, je ne sais plus ce qui te tient à cœur, Ginny, avoue-t-il.

Ils se regardent, traversés par des émotions de toute part Ginny le sent bien plus ouvert au dialogue que pendant l'été, mais elle ne veut pas gâcher le fragile équilibre qu'elle a recouvré depuis peu. Penser à Harry lui fait trop mal demain, il sera parti, et son absence n'en sera que plus dure si elle cède à la demande muette dans les yeux d'Harry. Elle s'arme de courage et s'apprête à sortir de la chambre, visualisant la déception chez Harry.

\- C'est trop dur, Harry, d'être avec toi, lance-t-elle d'une petite voix honteuse.

Elle a honte. Elle sait qu'il va encore rejeter la faute sur lui, sur sa condition d'Elu, qui ne lui apporte que des problèmes. Incapable d'avoir une petite amie. Mais elle sait aussi qu'elle doit sauver sa peau, si elle veut un jour sortir de ce cercle de mélancolie et de déception dans lequel elle vogue quand elle s'ouvre à Harry. Elle s'empresse de rompre leur intimité et sort-une minute de plus et elle n'aurait pas tenu ses résolutions.

Ce n'est pas un bon jour pour Severus. C'est rarement le cas, de toutes façons. Lorsqu'il a entendu les coups frappés à la porte de manière hésitante, il a misé sur un élève lui remettant un devoir supplémentaire, ou bien nettement plus rare, un autre qui vient protester contre sa note. Mais les yeux verts qui le fixent n'ont plus rien d'enfantin.

\- Potter, laisse échapper Rogue avec ce théâtral soupir qu'Harry a appris à reconnaître entre milles.


	6. Rapprochement

\- C'est pas possible ! S'exclama Hélène en frottant sa joue contre le carreau, déçue.

\- J'avoue qu'une pluie torrentielle le seul jour où on peut aller à Pré-au-Lard, c'est assez exagéré, gémit Michael en tournant en rond dans la salle commune.

\- Une capuche moldue suffira amplement, décréta Luna avec son éternel aux lèvres.

En soupirant, chacun se prépara. La semaine avait été magnifique, mais les professeurs avaient donné beaucoup de devoirs et tous attendaient cette sortie avec impatience. Sauf Ginny, confortablement appuyée contre un fauteuil en train de corriger d'énièmes copies.

\- Ginny, ne me dis pas que tu vas rester là, énonça Michael en la regardant.

\- Malheureusement, si, fit-elle sans lever les yeux.

Il s'approcha, un air contrarié sur le visage.

\- Pourquoi tu nous fuis comme ça ? S'indigna-t-il.

Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'elle s'était rendue là-bas avec Harry deux semaines avant.

\- Je ne fuis personne, et encore moins mes devoirs, fit-elle en montrant le tas de parchemin accumulé sur la table.

\- Ce sont encore des copies à Rogue, décréta-t-il avec mépris.

\- Je classe toujours ça dans la catégorie devoirs, répondit nonchalamment la rousse.

\- Ginny, ne te fiche pas de moi, dit-il avec un ton qui la fit poser sa plume, calmement.

Elle leva les yeux, et il comprit qu'il était allé trop loin. Il se sentit mal-à-l'aise, tant il n'y avait rien de la Ginny joviale et charismatique qu'il connaissait. Elle était…. Froide. Ginny soupira.

\- J'arrive, fit-elle avec lassitude en montant chercher son manteau.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle a changé ? Vraiment trop changé ? Demanda Michael aux autres, qui hésitèrent à la critiquer.

Elle restait celle qui avait conduit l'A.D, et qui avait fait preuve d'un courage incroyable. Comme si elle n'avait rien à perdre et l'attitude qu'elle avait à présent faisait penser qu'elle avait tout perdu. Ils étaient tous déçus de la voir s'éloigner, mais ne savaient comment réagir.

\- C'est une période de transition, assura Luna en s'éloignant.

Arrivés là-bas, chacun s'éparpilla un peu dans les différentes boutiques. Les rues étaient désertes-à cause de la pluie, mais aussi de la guerre. Une ambiance de peur subsistait. Ginny accompagna volontiers les autres dans les boutiques de farce, d'habillement, de Quidditch, mais son humeur restait morose, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

\- Je dois passer à l'herboristerie, dit-elle au petit groupe qui la regarda partir.

Elle entra dans la boutique, aussi étroite que longue-qui pourrait dire où en était le fond ? -, et s'avança au comptoir, d'un pas assuré. La femme la regardait sans broncher, l'air placide.

\- Bonjour, fit-elle rapidement. Je voudrais de l'extrait de datura ainsi que de la chélidoine, annonça-t-elle.

\- Pour quel usage ? Demanda aussitôt l'autre.

\- J'ai le sentiment que vous ne posez pas la question à tous vos clients, répondit Ginny, piquée au vif.

\- Seulement ceux qui n'ont pas l'air de savoir quoi en faire, ricana l'autre.

\- Ça suffira ? Demanda Ginny en posant une petite poignée de mornilles.

\- Je crains que non, réfuta la vieille avec un regard sadique.

\- C'est pour le professeur Rogue, s'emporta Ginny en sortant sa dernière carte.

La commerçante lui lança un regard méfiant et Ginny redressa la tête.

\- Il reste encore treize jours avant la prochaine livraison, argumenta la vieille.

\- C'est une demande spéciale, et je ne vais pas lui faire perdre son temps, tonna Ginny à voix basse, reprenant instinctivement la même façon de parler que Rogue.

La vieille haussa un sourcil, puis se leva avec difficulté et alla chercher les ingrédients. Par pur esprit de vengeance puérile, Ginny attira magiquement à elle un flacon d'essence bleue translucide et le dissimula dans sa poche. Satisfaite, elle paya la vieille et s'en alla, un rictus lui mordant les lèvres. Encore un peu d'entraînement, et elle serait une assistante à la hauteur du maître. Elle se dirigea vers les Trois-Balais, mais elle ne vit aucun de ses camarades détrempée, elle s'assit tout de même à une table, et commanda un chocolat qu'elle but rapidement avant de repartir. Il était déjà dix-huit heures trente, autrement dit, la nuit noire, et la pluie s'était remise à tomber elle sortit du pub et allait prendre le chemin principal lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Elle saisit sa baguette mais la voix qu'elle entendit la figea.

\- Laissez-moi vous raccompagner au Château, fit Wright. Vous auriez dû rentrer avec vos amis, dit-il, et sa voix sonnait comme une menace, alors Ginny garda la main dans sa poche, proche de sa baguette.

\- Merci, professeur, dit-elle avec un ton qu'elle espéra humble, alors qu'elle enrageait.

Elle avait réussi à ne pas se retrouver seule avec lui depuis sa défection sans qu'elle sache dire pourquoi, elle n'avait pas confiance en lui.

\- Ainsi il vous fait aussi acheter ses ingrédients comme un vulgaire elfe de maison, constata-t-il en la fixant.

-Je me suis proposée, se justifia-t-elle, pour qu'il évite de lui poser d'autres questions.

Ou qu'il en parle à Rogue.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, quelle dévotion, fit-il avec un ton très ironique. Dites-moi, n'est-ce pas étrange d'aider ainsi l'homme qui a conduit à la mort des parents de votre cher petit ami ? Demanda-t-il avec un tel aplomb qu'elle fit les gros yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir en parler avec vous, para-t-elle.

\- Peut-être préféreriez-vous parler de vos obligations envers moi en tant qu'assistante que vous ne remplissez pas alors que vous avez signé un contrat ? Renchérit-il.

Elle s'éloigna un peu plus, incertaine quant à quoi répondre.

\- Ce genre de contrat ne vaut rien devant la loi, et vous n'avez pas à m'en faire subir les conséquences, argua Ginny.

\- A mes yeux, cela compte, et cela devrait aussi compter pour vous puisque vous avez donné votre parole, ajouta-t-il. A moins que cela ne représente rien pour vous ? Après tout, vous jouez bien les aguicheuses pour un homme qui vous a maltraité toute votre scolarité et qui continue à le faire, mais peut-être y trouvez-vous un intér-

La main de Ginny s'élança contre sa joue, mais il retient son frêle poignet au moment où elle allait l'atteindre, et resserra son étreinte.

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on me fausse compagnie, dit-il d'un ton mauvais en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Vous devenez lassant, fit-elle remarquer d'un ton mauvais en le fixant elle aussi. Lâchez-moi, maintenant, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix basse mais autoritaire.

La pluie les enveloppait complètement, et Ginny sentait son self-control s'évaporer au fur-et-mesure. Sa baguette la démangeait.

\- Mais c'est qu'on apprend par mimétisme, fit-il avec un rire bref.

N'y tenant plus, elle sortit sa baguette et lança un _Stupéfix_ non-formulé, mais il s'y attendait et le contra tout de suite, comme s'il balayait un insecte. Il resserra la prise sur son poignet.

\- On attaque son professeur ? On dirait que la guerre ne vous pas a pas épargnée, fit-il remarquer avec une ironie qu'elle détesta. Ou bien, reprit-il, est-on un peu nerveuse et cela peut faire l'objet d'une attention psychologique soutenue, à moins que vous ne décidiez de redevenir raisonnable, fit-il s'approchant d'elle.

Elle précipita son poing vers son nez et profita de son étourdissement pour se dégager, puis courut du plus vite qu'elle put, mais elle vit qu'il ne la rattrapait pas elle se calma et rentra au château, toute trempée et échevelée. Il était huit heures elle avait une heure de retard sur l'horaire que Rogue lui avait proposé d'adopter lorsqu'elle avait acquiescé pour s'occuper des papiers du procès. _Dire que j'avais mis une demi-heure et trois potions parfaite de vivacité pour l'en convaincre_ , se maudit-elle. Elle toqua à la porte, esseulée.

\- Comment osez-vous vous présenter si tard quand c'est vous qui me tannez pour vous occuper de ces futilités ? Fit-il d'une voix si cinglante qu'elle étouffa de peu la colère et la déception qui étreignirent son cœur.

Rougissante, elle serra les dents et rejeta toute pensée de l'incident avec Wright pour ne pas qu'il le voie dans son esprit. Il devait lui apprendre les bases de l'occlumencie en échange, c'était leur échange : elle en avait assez d'être si transparente.

\- Excusez-moi, fit-elle en baissant la tête, humblement.

\- Dire que vous aviez été ponctuelle jusque-là, c'était trop espérer de votre part, fit-il avec la même sécheresse. Rentrez dans votre dortoir, vous devez avoir mieux à faire de votre weekend, ajouta-t-il avec indifférence.

\- Il se trouve que non, alors donnez-moi ces papiers, qu'on en finisse, exigea-t-elle sans le regarder.

Revenir au dortoir, après ce qui s'était passé ? Elle aurait été incapable de faire semblant que tout allait bien. Elle se sentait traquée, observée, souillée. Puis elle observa la longue cape de Rogue qui s'agitait alors qu'il descendait au sous-sol et ressentit un étrange réconfort. Il avait beau être antipathique, Wright n'oserait jamais rien en sa présence, ni quiconque, songea-t-elle avec un étrange sentiment de quiétude. La puissance émanait de cette homme il avait comme une aura qui paraissait tantôt menaçante, tantôt simplement impressionnante. Elle observa ses traits fatigués, alors qu'il préparait une cinquantaine de doses supplémentaires pour le Ministère. Il en résultait une certaine noblesse, mais sa froideur décourageait tout autre élément positif. Encore une fois, elle se demanda la raison de son air renfermé et sombre. C'était comme s'il était damné, qu'il n'avait jamais été en paix.

\- Professeur, fit-elle en élevant la voix. Il y a tout un dossier que je ne peux pas remplir, expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant des feuilles.

\- Tiens donc, fit-il avec ironie. Vous voyez bien que je suis occupé, lisez-les, dit-il.

 _Très bien_ , se dit Ginny avec mauvaise foi. _Il l'aura voulu._

\- Il me faudrait des renseignements, sur, euh, hésita-t-elle une seconde, votre état marital, votre groupe sanguin, vos antécédents magiques de justice, votre carnet de santé-

\- En quoi cela les concerne-t-il, gronda Rogue.

\- Vos titres de propriété et actions s'il y a, vos revenus-reprit-elle.

 _\- Assez_! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Ecoutez professeur, ce n'est pas moi qui fait les règles, contra-t-elle. Mais vous devez leur donner ce qu'ils veulent, ou votre dossier ne passera jamais, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Cette idée était ridicule, s'insurgea-t-il.

\- Vous devez aller au bout, répliqua Ginny et elle sentit qu'elle avait franchi la limite.

Il se tourna vers elle, éteignit son chaudron et elle inspira, peu désireuse de savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Vous pensez savoir ce qui est préférable pour moi ? Mais qui vous a mis de telles sornettes dans la tête, mademoiselle Weasley ? Comment osez-vous ? Aller jusqu'au bout ? Il me semble que la première chose que l'on doit faire avant d'oser conseiller autrui est d'appliquer cela à soi-même, ricana-t-il, mais le feu qu'elle vit dans ses yeux lui fit comprendre qu'il était tout-à-fait sérieux.

\- Je vous mets au défi de critiquer mes actions sur ce sujet, dit-elle en le fixant, épuisée émotionnellement.

Il réussissait toujours si bien à l'énerver, même en quelques phrases. Il avait le ton et les mots exacts pour la faire bondir : et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais manqué une session depuis qu'ils avaient passé cet accord. Il était horripilant, agaçant, intolérant, aveugle, mordu d'égo, et savait toujours comment axer la faute sur elle alors que c'était lui qu'elle incriminait. En même temps, elle se sentait gagnée par une grande lassitude émotionnelle et se sentait vidée intérieurement, voire physiquement : sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle sentit qu'elle atteignait ses propres limites.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas défaite de cette addiction aux potions, mais c'est pire encore, et vous pensez pouvoir calmer vos nerfs avec de la datura, un poison à dose prolongée, c'est pitoyable, énonça-t-il avec un calme qui lui parut presque comique si elle n'avait pas senti le mépris dans sa voix.

\- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, épuisée.

\- C'est exactement ce que je ne cesse de vous répéter depuis que vous avez absolument tenu à jouer les assistantes, répondit froidement Rogue.

Il la fixa et elle comprit qu'il attendait qu'elle renonce. Elle eut un sourire presque amer.

\- Oh ça non, professeur, dit-elle avec un ton presque doux.

Il haussa un sourcil, et un silence passa, pendant lequel ils s'observèrent, cois.

\- Vous n'êtes définitivement pas saine d'esprit, fit Rogue.

\- Et vous alors, renchérit-elle avec morgue. Comment pouvez-vous savoir que j'ai acheté de la datura ? S'exclama-t-elle en relevant la tête, indignée.

Il eut un petit rictus qu'elle prit pour de la suffisance.

\- Vous vous rendez à l'herboristerie de Pré-au-Lard en prétextant travailler pour moi et vous pensez vraiment que je n'en saurais rien ? Siffla-t-il avec fureur.

\- Pas que vous le sauriez si vite, non, répondit-elle en fermant les yeux, sentant la fatigue déferler, non pas physique mais morale.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, et sentit une grande chaleur l'envahir, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Un malaise vagal, qu'elle subissait lors de trop grandes émotions ou pendant ses règles. Malheureusement pour elle les deux se couplaient, et elle s'évanouit avant même de pouvoir s'assoir Rogue eut un réflexe incroyablement rapide et la rattrapa avant que sa tête cogne le coin de la table. Il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa sur le canapé-vert et usé-dans la petite pièce attenante au laboratoire. Habitué à ces situations en temps de guerre, il leva sa baguette au-dessus d'elle pour comprendre ce qui avait causé l'évanouissement. Il en conclut que ce n'était rien de vital et lui fit respirer une potion dont l'odeur était si forte qu'elle éternua tout en se réveillant. Elle eut un sursaut à le voir si près, mais se tranquillisa immédiatement. Embarrassé, il s'éloigna tandis qu'elle se redressait.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez avalé aucune décoction de votre cru, marmonna-t-il.

\- J'ai essayé de reproduire votre potion de sommeil, mais je n'y suis pas arrivée, avoua-t-elle, toute gauche, la tête tournant encore.

\- Evidemment, confirma-t-il avec une moue hautaine qui agaça la rousse. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous avez ce genre de malaise, constata-t-il.

\- Non, mais il n'y a pas de problèmes, je gère, dit-elle rapidement pour éviter de s'étendre.

Il se tourna vers elle, circonspect, et s'étonna de sa pudeur. Les gens avaient tendance à déballer leurs problèmes et à s'étendre sur leur vie il ne l'avait jamais entendue mentionner quoi que ce soit de personnel malgré les nombreuses heures passées à travailler dans la même pièce. Or, elle était son assistante il devait savoir à quoi s'attendre. Il eut le réflexe d'aller chercher des éléments de réponse dans sa tête-c'était toujours moins embarrassant que d'avoir une discussion là-dessus, décida-t-il presque inconsciemment.

Il vit quelques flashs où Wright lui serrait le poignet, sentit sa colère et la peur qui affleurait, revit son accueil glacial lorsqu'elle était entrée et la colère qu'elle avait ressentie contre lui à cet égard il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas été en retard de son propre fait et maudit Wright en son for intérieur. _Ce type est un emmerdeur et agit de façon déplacé_ , constata-t-il avec déplaisir. Soudain il entendit la bribe de dialogue qu'il avait jeté au visage de Ginny qui sous-entendait qu'elle fricotait avec lui, Rogue, et il pinça les lèvres, définitivement énervé.

Ginny comprit qu'il venait de visionner ce passage et ressentit de la honte mêlée à de la colère : elle l'éjecta aussitôt, sans comprendre comment elle avait fait il tourna la tête, ébranlé, tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux, furieuse et horriblement gênée. Il se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle était blanche, très faible. Il se dirigea vers son atelier et lui donna un flacon de couleur blanchâtre.

\- Buvez ça, dit-il en retournant à son atelier, et elle avala immédiatement le flacon sans ciller.

Elle haussa un sourcil en sentant un flux d'énergie étrange se répandre dans son corps, sauta sur ses pieds, ses jolies rosirent et ses yeux brillèrent d'une nouvelle lueur déterminée elle mit ses poings sur ses hanches et claironna :

\- Je suis incapable d'aller dormir. Alors donnez-moi du travail, s'exclama-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil. _La potion n'aurait pas dû autant agir_ , songea-t-il avec un agacement presque surfait.

\- A votre guise, répondit-il finalement, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres. Prête pour une nouvelle fournée de potions anti-rhume ?

\- Oh non, se rebella Ginny. Je n'en peux plus, c'est tellement répétitif que je risque de m'endormir, pour le coup, grinça-t-elle. Laissez-moi prendre la suite de celle que vous faites, risqua-t-elle en voyant le chaudron empli d'un liquide vert.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que vous ayez le niveau pour du véritasérum, ricana-t-il.

\- Laissez-moi essayer, dit-elle d'un ton de défi en braquant son regard dans le sien. Si je la rate, je ferai une double rangée de potions anti-rhume, proposa-t-elle en soutenant son regard, s'étonnant quant à l'étincelle presque amusée qui transparaissait chez Rogue.

\- J'y compte bien, répondit Rogue de sa voix basse et moqueuse en s'éloignant.

Elle s'attacha les cheveux, ouvrit son livre et se mit au travail, motivée à nouveau. Elle savait que si elle retournait au dortoir, elle allait penser à Wright et à ce que Rogue avait vu elle préférait de loin occuper son esprit à faire des potions, ce qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus. Pendant deux heures, le laboratoire fut presque entièrement silencieux : Rogue s'était rendu dans la partie « privée » du cachot, invisible à Ginny, et quant à elle, elle avait plus qu'à faire.

Le pas aussi feutré que celui d'un félin, Rogue s'encadra dans la porte du laboratoire, venu vérifier le travail de la Weasley. Une mèche de cheveux s'était échappée de la queue-de-cheval stricte qu'elle avait nouée il ne voyait que la carnation pâle de son visage, le flamboyant du cheveu, et son attitude extrêmement concentrée la fatigue brouilla ses idées et un instant il se sentit vaciller. _Lily, quand nous étions binômes en cours de potion avec Slughorn,_ songea-t-il en vain en contemplant la Weasley, qui arborait exactement le même air concentré que Lily, son dos droit, et la détermination qui brillait dans son regard. _Vieil imbécile_ , songea-t-il avec le traditionnel mépris qu'il éprouvait envers lui-même depuis trop d'années.

Ginny entendit le bruit qu'il fit en abaissant son bras contre ses robes, et tourna la tête vers lui, interrogative, lorsqu'elle vit la lueur étrange dans son regard, qui se dissipa instantanément et une expression sèche et renfermée la remplaça : soupirant quant à savoir ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal, elle eut une seconde d'inattention et vit avec horreur se former un petit tourbillon dans son chaudron, qui malgré ses soins, rendit le transparent qu'elle avait tant de mal à obtenir en un jaune pisseux peu appétissant.

\- Ne jamais tourner plus de six fois et demie après l'insertion de l'achillée, autrement sa couleur contamine la potion, récita froidement Rogue en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Six fois et demie ce n'est pas assez précis, maugréa-t-elle, horripilée de voir deux heures de travail gâchés.

\- Six fois et demie indique six et un demi-tour de chaudron, il n'y là rien de bien exceptionnel, la contredit-il avec fermeté.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, grogna-t-elle en faisant disparaître le contenu du chaudron et en prenant un autre qu'elle récura magiquement.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites à présent ? S'enquit-il d'une voix où perçait l'irritation.

\- Je prépare les trente potions anti-rhume bien sûr, répondit-elle avec lassitude, mais un éclat complice brillait dans son regard et Rogue détourna le sien, agacé.

\- C'est ridicule, statua-t-il. Il est dix heures et demie du soir, vous avez fait assez de bêtises comme ça, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je comprendrai cela comme un « regagnez votre dortoir, vous l'avez bien mérité », rétorqua Ginny. Mais, reprit-elle et il leva les yeux au ciel, j'ai fait un pari et je compte bien le tenir, alors vous m'excuserez, j'ai soixante racines de valériane à couper, dit-elle en gagnant l'armoire d'un pas alerte.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites tout ça ? Demanda Rogue d'un ton où perçait un étonnement indéniable malgré l'indifférence qui le caractérisait.

Ginny disposa les racines d'une main experte, saisit son petit couteau, puis le posa, troublée.

\- J'ai envie de le faire, répondit-elle évasivement. La guerre a tout changé, se contenta-t-elle de développer, un peu mal-à-l'aise.

Rogue tendit naturellement son esprit et perçut des images confuses, de guerre et de torture, de Gryffondors qu'il présuma être ses amis qui la fixaient avec désolation, d'Harry qui semblait s'excuser, de sa famille inquiète, et même de lui dont les regards assassins non-justifiés le firent inconsciemment hausser un sourcil.

\- Arrêtez ça, ordonna-t-elle en continuant à travailler.

Elle sentait un voile léger sur ses pensées et savait à présent reconnaître sa présence. Il tourna la tête, et se rendit dans l'arrière-cour du laboratoire sans un mot tandis qu'elle commençait à verser les ingrédients.

Lorsqu'il revient à minuit, décidé à lui dire de partir-Minerva allait le harceler pour mauvais traitements autrement, c'était à prévoir-, il la trouva endormie contre la paillasse laborantine, le feu éteint sous le chaudron et les potions soigneusement alignées. Elle avait beau être extrêmement impulsive et impertinente, elle était soignée et perfectionniste-les qualités qu'il estimait lorsqu'il s'agissait de travail. Il contempla un instant le petit visage endormi, comme enfin en paix, et se trouva face à un dilemme. Elle était épuisée, c'était évident : elle ne devait pas beaucoup dormir de manière générale, et il en savait long sur les problèmes d'insomnie. _Mais je ne vais pas la ramener moi-même à son dortoir_ , songea-t-il avec raideur, chassant l'image grotesque d'un Rogue transportant la Weasley endormie.

Il s'approcha, se saisit d'elle avec une grande délicatesse pour ne pas l'éveiller, et la coucha sur le canapé vert usé, au fond du laboratoire. Elle lui semblait beaucoup trop légère, et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'extrême finesse des bras, le poignet trop délicat. Il fit apparaître une couverture de tartan rustique mais chaude, qu'il appliqua sur elle maladroitement avant d'éteindre les lumières et se diriger vers ses appartements.

Il ne comprenait définitivement pas ses motivations à être assidue, et cela le dérangeait, car il n'était pas à l'aise lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas les raisons des actes des personnes autour de lui. Il sentait bien qu'elle fuyait ses camarades et toute sorte de sociabilité, alors pourquoi se montrait-elle aussi bavarde avec lui ? _Et effrontée_ , songea-t-il avec un mélange d'amusement et d'agacement. Elle avait certainement beaucoup de caractère, et bien qu'il ne pense plus autant de mal du jeune Potter, il le trouvait bien trop mou pour suffire à quelqu'un d'aussi entier qu'elle. Les goûts féminins restaient incompréhensibles à ses yeux. Cela le fit penser à Lily, qui avait surgie tout à l'heure sans crier gare dans son esprit, alors que ça n'était pas arrivé depuis la fin de la guerre. Il avait si bien enfermé ce sujet grâce à un conditionnement quotidien, depuis vingt ans, qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était ressorti aujourd'hui. _Assez_ , songea-t-il en fermant les yeux, requérant du repos.


	7. Invité surprise

Sans qu'ils évoquent jamais le sujet, ils avaient une adopté une routine qui leur procurait des avantages communs : Ginny venait l'aider à remplir le quota demandé de potions, corriger des copies et l'aider en cours, et il lui permettait de dormir dans le canapé vert les soirs où elle travaillait tard. Ainsi, Ginny connaissait une à deux nuits par semaine d'un sommeil profond, où elle n'avait pas besoin de potions pour dormir. C'était peut-être ridicule, mais l'idée de dormir non loin de lui la tranquillisait et elle faisait moins de cauchemars. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas en revanche, c'est que Rogue se levait lorsqu'elle hurlait, et la calmait à l'aide d'un sort qu'on apprenait à toutes les mamans sorcières pour endormir ou apaiser leurs bébés. Il s'était senti stupide les premières fois, mais comprenait qu'elle en ait besoin. Si personne ne pouvait guérir ses insomnies à lui, c'était toujours ça qu'il pouvait faire pour elle. Elle attribuait à ce canapé un pouvoir magique, qu'il se gardait bien de lui expliquer : ça, c'était hors de question. Si elle était certainement moins fatiguée, elle ne sociabilisait pas beaucoup plus, voire même moins passer ses soirées au laboratoire lui convenait parfaitement. Elle ne fréquentait les autres que pour le Quidditch, et ne s'éternisait pas en bavardages. Alors qu'elle regagnait les étages après un entraînement particulièrement éprouvant, elle s'affala dans le canapé de la salle commune, épuisée.

\- C'était un bel entraînement, s'exclama Nathalie Mc Donald, une spectatrice assidue malgré le temps absolument horrible qui sévissait.

\- Oui, répondit Ginny avec un grand sourire. J'ai bien cru que j'allais me prendre tous les cognards à cause de la neige, mais ils étaient trop occupés à foncer sur Terry, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle enleva ses bottes couvertes de terre et de neige avec difficulté, pendit son manteau rembourré et se sentit affreusement sale. Le feu réchauffait son visage et ses mains, et c'était très tentant de rester là, à ne rien faire du tout. Elle jeta un œil vers la pendule magique.

\- Bon sang, il est déjà sept heures et demie, s'alarma-t-elle dans un éclat de voix angoissé.

\- Tu as mérité un bon repos, répliqua Nathalie. C'est encore Rogue ? Demanda la Gryffondor.

\- Oui, répondit Ginny avec circonspection. Comment le savait-elle ?

\- Ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'il te fait travailler comme une esclave, justifia Nathalie avec un petit sourire désolé.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde se sent obligé de tout commenter ? Bougonna Ginny en se levant difficilement, savourant la moquette chaude sous ses pieds.

\- Il paraît qu'il hurle moins sur les premières années, fit remarquer Nathalie.

Ginny eut un drôle de sourire. _On se demande grâce à qui_ , songea-t-elle avec plaisir. Elle ne pouvait pas se rendre aux cachots dans cet état elle tenait à être présentable, comme toujours. C'était une sorte d'évidence, pour elle. Elle se dirigea vers les douches, regretta de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps sous l'eau chaude, enfila une robe à motifs écossais et des collants épais, mis ses bottes et sortit de la salle commune au même instant où Dean et Michael remontaient du réfectoire. Elle s'empressa de les dépasser, pour éviter toute remarque gênante, sans beaucoup de subtilité, et arriva enfin devant les cachots, où elle ne frappa pas-après tout, il n'y avait qu'elle qui venait à cette heure-là, hein ? Etrangement, les cachots étaient fermés, mais elle avait une clé pour parer à ce genre de problème routinier.

Elle ouvrit la lourde porte, et savoura le calme de l'endroit, ainsi que la douceur de sa robe-il faisait toujours froid dans les cachots. Avisant la cheminée, elle décida d'y allumer un feu-il le faisait parfois, mais puisqu'elle était seule, qui lui interdisait de prendre l'initiative ? Elle prit les copies laissées sur le bureau, s'installa à une table attenante et commença à corriger. La chaleur du feu, le moelleux du siège et les lueurs tremblotantes des bougies magiques conféraient à la pièce une atmosphère très spéciale, la rendait moins intimidante. Ginny n'aurait jamais soupçonné que cette pièce puisse lui paraître si familière et agréable, mais c'était le cas. Une heure passa, puis deux, et l'estomac de Ginny se fit entendre. _Mais où est-il ?_ Se demanda-t-elle. Il était rare qu'il laisse sa salle vide, et qu'il rentre aussi tard. _Peut-être que Rogue a une vie sociale plus remplie que la mienne_ , songea-t-elle avec dépit. Elle se leva, vérifia les étiquettes de chaque fiole-elle devait effectuer des vérifications chaque mois. Elle aurait dû partir, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait _. Je dois lui demander des précisions pour le cours des troisièmes années, demain,_ se dit-elle, à peine consciente de sa mauvaise foi. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, et elle vit entrer dans la pièce, ses capes tourbillonnant autour de lui.

\- Fermez la porte derrière vous, dit-il, mais ce n'était manifestement pas à son intention puisqu'elle vit son expression se teinter d'une lueur de surprise en la voyant.

 _Qu'est-ce que_ -

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Clama un blond arrogant en la dévisageant.

\- Malefoy ?! S'étonna Ginny en posant ses copies, du mépris dans la voix.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ce soir, murmura Rogue en regardant Ginny.

\- Vous saviez qu'il fallait que je corrige les quatrième années, et puis pour demain…Mais que fait-il là ? S'indigna-t-elle.

Elle oublia un instant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa salle de classe à elle, mais elle était tellement habituée à passer ses soirées en compagnie de Rogue qu'elle n'aimait pas l'intrusion de son camarade. _Il n'a rien à faire là_ , songea-t-elle puérilement. _Si Rogue a été au service de Dumbledore plutôt que des mangemorts, il ne devrait plus fréquenter les Malefoy_ , s'indigna-t-elle intérieurement, et Rogue vit la déception dans son regard.

\- Je n'ai à me justifier auprès de personne, annonça Rogue, la voix basse mais affirmée. Je vous attends demain à 10 heures, Ginny, dit-il en la regardant comme pour la congédier.

\- Parce que vous l'appelez par son prénom ?! S'étouffa Malefoy, une expression de stupeur sur le visage.

\- Très bien, _Severus_ , répondit-elle avec une voix d'où perçait de la satisfaction, de l'ironie et un peu de frustration-quelle grossière façon de la congédier, surtout pour passer du temps avec un Malefoy !

Elle lança un dernier regard peu amène à Drago, et sortit des cachots, vexée. _Pourquoi vient-il à Poudlard après tout ce qu'il a fait ? Et si tard ? Sont-ils si intimes ?_ S'interrogea-t-elle avec une pointe de jalousie. Être proche de Severus Rogue, c'était tout de même une certaine gageure, au vu de la distance qu'il prenait de soin de mettre avec tous, alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. C'était injuste ! Qu'avait donc fait cette fouine pour rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces ? Elle eut la tentation d'écouter à la porte, mais se douta qu'elle était trop épaisse pour faire quoi que ce soit, et s'en voulut de son immaturité. Elle se dirigea vers son lit, grommelant, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle tenait encore les copies à la main. _Quel dommage, je vais devoir redescendre les donne_ r, se dit-elle avec ironie, ne songeant pas une seconde à les remettre le lendemain. Elle descendit les escaliers, traversa à nouveau tout le château, déboucha dans le cloître et vit toutes les étoiles au-dessus d'elle, dans le ciel pur de toute pollution. Elle s'assit sur un banc malgré le froid, posa les copies. Une aurore boréale s'étalait dans le ciel pur de toute pollution, et elle se sentit en paix, à la fois physiquement toute petite et intérieurement transcendée. C'était soir de pleine lune. Le visage de Malefoy lui revint, et elle fronça les sourcils. _Pas étonnant que ça te tienne autant à cœur, tu n'as plus que Rogue au quotidien_ , réalisa-t-elle. Une sorte d'entende étrange s'était amorcée entre eux. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'admirait, et qu'elle cherchait son estime. Il n'y avait qu'en Quidditch qu'elle s'appliquait autant. Et sa compagnie silencieuse était bien plus plaisante que n'importe quel bavardage. Ginny elle-même n'était pas une grande bavarde. Sans qu'elle ait aucun argument pour l'étayer, elle était persuadée qu'il l'estimait aussi. Sinon, ils ne pourraient pas être dans la même pièce un soir sur deux. De Rogue, elle n'attendait rien, sinon ce qu'il voudrait bien lui donner, même si c'était aussi simple qu'un « _Bien_ » lorsqu'il voyait une fournée de potions. Soudain une ombre se profila juste à côté d'elle, et elle reconnut un grand blond, qui s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle attendit qu'il démarre la discussion : c'était lui, l'intrus dans ce château.

\- Si j'avais su qu'une Weasley deviendrait l'assistante de Rogue, dit-il de sa voix traînante, mais il n'y avait pas d'animosité.

\- Et pourquoi pas, répondit Ginny sans le regarder. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Ajouta-t-elle avec un soupçon d'agressivité dans la voix qu'elle tenta de masquer.

\- J'imagine qu'il faudra que les gens comme _moi_ s'excusent toute leur vie face à des gens comme _toi_ , répondit-il avec une voix lasse.

 _N'imagine pas une seconde que tu m'auras par la pitié_ , songea-t-elle.

\- Les gens qui tentent de tuer Dumbledore, certainement, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, grinça-t-il en serrant les dents.

\- On a toujours le choix, répliqua-t-elle avec fougue, bien qu'elle eut conscience du cliché de sa réponse.

\- Facile à dire, quand on appartient au camp des vainqueurs, s'indigna Drago.

\- Allez, arrête ça, répondit-elle. Tout le monde sait que tu es un lâche notoire, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

\- Être lâche et être partisan, ce sont deux choses différentes, répliqua-t-il.

\- C'est ça, fit-elle rapidement. Dis-moi pourquoi tu es venu voir Rogue, insista-t-elle.

\- Pas sûr que ça te regarde, Weaslette, dit Drago avec un ton moqueur.

Elle se tourna vers lui, désireuse de le convaincre.

\- Je ne comprends pas qu'il puisse avoir des contacts avec toi alors qu'il est censé avoir appartenu à l'Ordre, renchérit-elle sans aucune subtilité.

\- C'est pas si simple, répondit Drago. Tu crois qu'il faisait comment avant ? Ma mère faisait partie de son entourage, et moi aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un accent d'amertume.

\- Vous étiez proches ? Demanda Ginny sans aucune vergogne.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te raconter ma vie comme ça, là, s'offusqua Drago en la regardant avec suspicion.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir, répondit-elle avec un ton mordant.

\- Et pourquoi ? S'écria-t-il aussitôt.

Ils se fixèrent, et Ginny comprit qu'il ne dirait rien si elle ne s'expliquait pas un minimum.

\- Parce que, s'obstina-t-elle. Je travaille avec lui, j'ai besoin de savoir un minimum à qui j'ai affaire et en qui je peux me fier, expliqua-t-elle, consciente qu'elle ne disait pas tout.

\- Je le connais depuis dix ans et je ne le comprends toujours pas, alors tu peux toujours courir, répliqua Drago avec une moue agacée.

Puis il vit son regard déterminé et eut un rictus cynique. Elle semblait vraiment y tenir.

\- La guerre t'as embellie, déclara-t-il en la scrutant de sa voix trainante, cette voix qui donna à Ginny l'impression qu'il se moquait d'elle.

\- Fut un temps où les traîtres-à-leur-sang ne t'inspiraient pas autant de choses positives, trancha-t-elle avec sérieux.

\- Arrête un peu, répliqua-t-il d'une voix lasse. Je sais reconnaître une jolie nana, c'est tout, contra-t-il. Enfin, c'est surtout Blaise qui était fou de toi, ajouta-t-il.

Ginny leva un sourcil mais sourit intérieurement. Elle avait toujours trouvé Blaise à son goût, et moins bête que les autres Serpentards. _Malefoy remportant la palme_ , songea-t-elle.

\- Ne perds pas ton temps Malefoy, tu sais que ça ne donnera rien, répondit-elle avec une moue désabusée, étonnée du détachement de son camarade blond.

\- C'est bien dommage, dit-il avec un ton tellement indifférent qu'elle ne le crut pas. C'est toujours ça que le Survivant n'aurait pas, ajouta-t-il avec cynisme.

\- Je savais que tu l'avais toujours jalousé, répliqua Ginny. Il y a de quoi, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Alors, quand est-ce que vous vous mariez ? Demanda Drago dans un bâillement.

\- Il n'est pas question de ça, répondit-elle d'un air guindé.

\- Ah tiens ? Tu es trop pauvre pour lui ? Tenta de deviner Drago avec mauvaise foi, tandis qu'elle le fusillait du regard.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi, grinça-t-elle. Dis-moi pourquoi tu es venu voir Rogue, reprit-elle encore, ne perdant pas son but de vue.

\- Merlin, non, c'est parce que tu es beaucoup trop agaçante, déduisit Drago en se levant.

\- Malefoy, fit-elle en se levant aussi. _Drago_ , reprit-elle en espérant l'amadouer. Dis-moi pourquoi, s'il te plaît, insista-t-elle avec un semblant de sourire ouvertement hypocrite.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de faire avec Rogue, répondit-il, mais ça ne marchera pas. Rien ne compte, à ses yeux, dit-il en s'éloignant tandis qu'elle se rasseyait, frustrée.

Elle attendit qu'il ne soit plus là, puis reprit son chemin vers les cachots, ne voulant pas réfléchir à l'heure tardive. Elle toqua-à cette heure, mieux valait-, et Rogue ouvrit, le visage mécontent.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte, et elle s'engouffra dans la pièce.

\- J'ai oublié de déposer les copies corrigées, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle vit qu'il portait des gants.

\- Vous allez ramasser de l'asphodèle ? Demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Brillante déduction, fit-il d'un ton ironique mais elle sut qu'il était sincère.

 _C'est juste qu'il ne peut pas le dire sérieusement_ , voilà tout, pensa-t-elle.

\- Laissez-moi y aller avec vous, dit-elle tranquillement en se dirigeant vers un tiroir, et elle y prit des gants adaptés.

Il haussa un sourcil, mais se mit en marche et elle le suivit à travers le château.

\- Vous devriez être avec vos camarades, dans la chaleur de votre salle commune, dit-il en la regardant, comme s'il lui faisait un reproche.

\- Un soir de pleine lune, là où les propriétés de l'asphodèle se révèlent complètement ? Quelle idée, avança-t-elle avec ironie, mais ça n'en n'était pas vraiment non plus.

Elle préférait sincèrement faire ça plutôt que d'assister aux discussions avec les autres.

\- Il n'est pas bon de s'isoler, mademoiselle Weasley, dit-il sans trop de conviction.

Après tout, lui aussi avait passé la majorité de sa scolarité à Poudlard seul, alors avait-il la légitimité pour faire une telle remarque ?

\- Je ne suis pas seule, s'obstina-t-elle, refusant de paraître faible. Vous savez comme moi que la solitude vaut mieux que la compagnie d'autrui, puisque vous n'êtes jamais avec les autres professeurs, affirma-t-elle sans le regarder mais un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

\- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir autorisée à commenter ce genre de choses, contra-t-il.

\- Alors ne le faites pas pour moi, professeur, dit-elle avec un vrai sourire aux lèvres.

Ils arrivèrent à une petite clairière, et Ginny reconnut quelques pousses. Elle sortit un sécateur spéciale, et coupa quelques tiges en prenant soin de laisser quelques centimètres en terre, comme prévu dans le manuel. Rogue hocha la tête, et fit de même.

\- Vous ne me ferez donc jamais confiance, soupira-t-elle en sentant son regard évaluer ses actions.

\- Je vous laisse déjà préparer des stocks entiers de potions pour le Ministère, alors que Merlin seul sait le nombre d'innocents qui périront par votre faute, dit-il d'un ton très sérieux qui la fit encore plus sourire.

\- Vous avez beaucoup plus d'humour que ce pensent les autres, j'en suis sûre, dit-elle avec un rire dans la gorge, et il haussa un sourcil.

Ils se plongèrent dans leur travail et le silence entre eux n'était pas inconfortable. Au contraire.

\- Vous auriez dû mettre un masque, déplora Rogue en la regardant. Les émanations peuvent être dangereusement puissantes, marmonna-t-il.

\- Il me semblait que c'était une plante utilisée pour hypnotiser, à ce propos, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Oui, c'est possible, acquiesça-t-il. Les vapeurs sont utilisées pour neutraliser certains terminaux du cerveau et manipuler l'individu aussi allègrement qu'avec un _Imperium_ , si cela est bien fait, expliqua-t-il.

\- Cela brouille les pensées, s'insinue en elles sans que cela puisse être détecté tant c'est léger, mais la présence est bel et bien là, affirma Ginny sans vraiment réaliser qu'elle disait à voix haute ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Cela sonne comme un retour d'expérience, ce qui m'inquiète, déclara Rogue.

\- Oh non, balbutia Ginny. Enfin… C'est ce qui s'est passé lorsque Jédusor… Voldemort m'a possédée, en deuxième année, expliqua-t-elle.

Il se figea. Dumbledore lui avait raconté, bien sûr. _Finalement, à part Harry, c'est l'élève qui a eu le contact le plus intime avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres_ , réalisa-t-il.

\- Mais contrairement à l'asphodèle, cela a dû être permanent, déduisit Rogue.

Il pouvait se targuer de faire partie des plus proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et cela n'avait rien eu d'agréable, alors il comprenait l'air vague qui s'était infiltré dans ses prunelles.

\- Le plus étrange dans toute cette histoire, c'est que je l'ai très longtemps vécu comme une bénédiction, développa Ginny. Avant qu'il me possède pour réaliser ses desseins macabres et qu'il n'était qu'une voix dans ma tête, c'était comme une présence amicale, quelqu'un qui comprenait mon quotidien, avoua Ginny en se souvenant des mots niais qu'elle avait laissé dans le carnet.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres possédait d'innombrables ressources pour convaincre et séduire, murmura Rogue.

Ginny le regarda et ils se fixèrent un instant. Cela lui faisait bien de parler de tout cela à quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle avait vécu, quelqu'un qui connaissait Voldemort de près. Qui mesurait l'ampleur des dégâts. Les autres ne le voyait que comme le Mal, mais elle et Rogue avaient eu affaire à ses perversions. Tout n'était pas aussi blanc et noir que ce que la plupart des gens s'obstinaient à croire.

\- Etais-ce seulement l'attrait de la magie noire ? Ou bien quelque chose de plus profond ? Demanda-t-elle sans s'expliquer.

Il comprit tout de suite qu'elle évoquait son enrôlement. Avant la première guerre.

\- La jeunesse et l'envie de revanche ont été motrices, et la maîtrise de la magie a certainement joué aussi, reconnut Rogue tout en arrachant un plant alors qu'elle se tenait debout, à l'écouter.

L _a revanche ?_ Se demanda-t-elle, pensant au père d'Harry et à Sirius, d'après ce qu'Harry lui avait vaguement expliqué.

\- Alors pourquoi gardez-vous contact avec des individus comme Drago Malefoy ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander avec ferveur, consciente que Drago n'était pas le vrai problème.

\- Est-ce que je vous demande moi, pourquoi est-ce que vous continuez à dîner avec cet empoté de Potter ? Gronda Rogue de sa voix basse.

\- Belle allitération professeur, répondit Ginny avec amusement.

Il se renfrogna et alla à quelques pas d'elle couper d'autres plans. _Quel gros bébé_ , ne put s'empêcher de penser Ginny, que le changement d'ambiance déroutait.

\- Pourquoi Drago Malefoy ? Redemanda-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

\- Vous êtes exaspérante, regimba Rogue d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Elle faillit se laisser impressionner par la sécheresse de sa voix, et décida que non.

\- Vous n'êtes plus un espion pour Voldemort, alors pourquoi le recevoir encore ? Demanda-t-elle en maîtrisant sa voix pour éviter tout tremblement indigné.

\- Que vous le vouliez ou non, des liens se créent lorsque vous fréquentez les mêmes familles pendant vingt ans, déclara Rogue. Ne jugez pas Drago trop sévèrement. Personne ne peut se mettre à sa place, rappela-t-il.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas nier qu'il est lâche, répliqua Ginny.

\- Vous ne savez tout, contra Rogue avec agacement.

\- Alors dites-moi, proposa-t-elle avec une nuance de défi dans la voix.

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier de quoi que ce soit devant vous, répliqua-t-il.

\- Je suis votre assistante, reprit-elle. Nous partageons presque cette salle de classe et ce bureau, alors prévenez-moi quand vous recevez des gens comme lui, tenta-t-elle en orientant la conversation sur un autre sujet.

Il s'arrêta, coi, et la regarda, stupéfait de son audace un brève instant, son visage se détendit et il émit un petit rire, qu'elle considéra comme une grande victoire ; ce simple fait amena un grand sourire sur le visage de Ginny, qui éclata de rire. Il haussa un sourcil une fois de plus, mais elle lui fit un sourire en coin avant de se reporter bien vite à son travail.

Il se releva et ordonna le départ, coupant bien trop vite le moment au goût de Ginny. Ils retournèrent au château, et Ginny ne se sentait absolument pas fatiguée elle s'affaira à découper les racines collectées et les rangea dans de petites fioles conditionnées pour garder la fraîcheur des plantes. Quant à Rogue, il consultait brièvement les copies qu'elle avait corrigé.

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait une erreur ? Demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui, soupirant à l'idée d'être critiquée dans ses choix.

\- Non, répondit-il sobrement. Je jette un œil, c'est tout, c'est un réflexe, expliqua-t-il brièvement, puis s'arrêta sur un parchemin qu'elle avait couvert d'encre rouge.

\- Par Merlin, souffla-t-elle. Celui-ci est une catastrophe. J'ai essayé de l'épargner, mais l'orthographe est pire encore que le contenu, dit-elle d'un ton affligé.

\- Auriez-vous finalement quelques standards d'exigence dans la notation ? S'amusa-t-il en se tournant laconiquement vers elle, et elle le fusilla du regard.

\- Je dois bien admettre que certains semblent irrécupérables, mais la grande majorité ne mérite pas d'avoir un point en moins à chaque terme que vous jugez _imprécis_ , s'insurgea-t-elle. Tenez, dit-elle en avançant sa main dans le tas de copies, et elle effleura sa main sans le vouloir au passage, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

\- J'ai déjà fait une croix sur celui-ci depuis deux ans, il ne mérite pas d'être à Poufsouffle, annonça Rogue en reconnaissant le nom de l'élève.

\- Heureuse de savoir que vous estimez une autre maison que la vôtre, répliqua Ginny.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que quelques petits prétentieux viennent ternir celle de Gryffondor que je suis hostile à d'autres que Serpentard, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Tous les Serpentards que je connais sont lâches, s'insurgea Ginny. Je préfère la prétention à la lâcheté, dit-elle en levant la tête, le regardant dans les yeux.

Il baissa la tête vers elle et leur proximité physique les embarrassa tous les deux. Il s'éloigna rapidement tandis qu'elle secouait la tête, se trouvant ridicule de réagir de façon aussi extrême.

\- Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher au lieu d'ergoter sur Gryffondor, fit remarquer Rogue en mettant en ordre les quelques parchemins qui restaient sur le bureau.

\- Laissez-moi dormir ici, s'il vous plaît, demanda Ginny. Je n'ai pas envie de traverser tout le château, dit-elle en se détournant.

Il l'observa un instant, impuissant. Il savait très bien pourquoi elle ne voulait pas regagner son dortoir : elle y ferait des cauchemars. Si personne n'avait de solution à ses insomnies à lui, il restait toujours cet arrangement pour elle, et il comprenait la nécessité pour elle d'être en forme. En même temps, il réalisait sans le vouloir qu'elle allait devenir dépendante de cet endroit, et que ce n'était souhaitable ni pour lui, ni pour elle. Mais sa présence n'était pas contraignante, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru au début et sa soif d'apprendre leur fournissait toujours des conversations plus intéressantes que toutes celles qu'il pouvait avoir avec les autres professeurs. Il s'était habitué à elle. Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle s'était aussi habituée à lui apparemment. Il pinça les lèvres pour la forme.

\- Suivez-moi, dit-il sans se retourner.

Il prirent le couloir qui menait à ses appartements personnels, et Ginny écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. Elle fut légèrement déçue lorsqu'il dit :

\- Il y a une salle de bain ici, au cas où, en lui montrant une porte fermée.

Il se tourna et s'en alla, ses capes voletant derrière lui.


	8. Teacher

_Voyons-voir… Les paillasses sont propres, il y a bien vingt-sept chaudrons, j'ai vérifié le stock d'herbes il y a un quart d'heure, et les copies de la veille sont prêtes à être rendues… Qu'est-ce qui peut bien manquer ? Ah oui, mon assurance,_ soupira intérieurement Ginny. C'était la première fois qu'elle faire cours à la place de Rogue : il avait refusé de lui dire où il allait, évidemment. Mais il avait eu besoin d'elle, et elle s'était empressée d'accepter avant qu'il revienne sur sa décision. Elle avait dû se justifier auprès de Mc Gonagall pour rater la métamorphose et avait écrit un mot à Wright pour la défense contre les arts noirs, mais ça valait le coup. Elle savait que la plupart des élèves l'appréciaient _, car face à la rigidité de Rogue, tout est préférable,_ songea-t-elle, mais doutait de savoir se faire respecter aussi bien que le maître de potions. Elle devait enseigner à tous les niveaux, mais elle redoutait surtout les cinquièmes et sixièmes années : c'étaient les moins obéissants. Et question âge, elle n'avait qu'un an de plus que les précédents. _Ça ira,_ se convainquit-elle pauvrement en expirant.

Severus Rogue atteignit le portail de Poudlard à pied, l'ouvrit avec un sort seulement connu des professeurs et transplana à peine il l'eut franchi. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se fondait dans la masse des miséreux qui peuplaient le quartier de la chapelle blanche à Londres et tournait dans rue de l'artillerie. Il toqua deux fois à une porte, vérifia que personne ne l'observait et appuya sa baguette contre le mur, ce qui fit apparaître une devanture poussiéreuse. Une porte se forma et il entra immédiatement. Un petit homme replet l'accueillit tandis que toute trace magique s'effaçait dans la rue.

\- Encore vous ?! Grommela l'autre en réceptionnant le paquet que le professeur tendit avec raideur.

\- Vous devriez vous y habituer, grinça Rogue en examinant les recoins sales de la pièce. Le Ministère serait-il à court de gallions ? Reprit-il dans une question purement rhétorique.

\- C'est pas moi qui nettoie, fit le bonhomme avec sécheresse.

\- Quand pourrais-je rencontrer un membre du Ministère ? Siffla Rogue.

\- C'est pas moi qui m'occupe de ça, réitéra l'homme avec mauvaise volonté.

Il avait à peine posé le paquet que la baguette de Rogue s'était pointée sous son cou, exerçant une pression inconfortable.

\- . . . ère, répéta Rogue en insistant sur chaque syllable.

\- Je transmettrai le message, consentit l'homme en essayant de se reculer, tandis que Rogue le lâchait avec dégoût.

Il sortit de l'échoppe et n'avait pas eu le temps de reprendre la rue principale lorsqu'il se figea, retrouvant ses vieux réflexes. En effet, un individu sortit de l'ombre et Rogue grimaça.

\- On n'a pas la conscience tranquille, Severus ? Lança-t-il d'une voix moqueuse où affleuraient la peur et la nervosité.

\- C'est très imprudent ce que tu fais là, Selwyn, constata Rogue avec sa traditionnelle voix basse et froide.

\- On a pas tous la chance d'avoir un confortable poste à Poudlard, ricana l'autre.

\- Viens-en au fait, intima Rogue avec sévérité.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi, reprit l'autre. On dit que tu sais rendre service à tes anciens camarades et les faire disparaître de la carte du Ministère, détailla-t-il.

\- On dit beaucoup de choses, mais peu sont vraies, rétorqua Rogue.

\- Tu m'as jamais inspiré confiance, mais j'ai pas le choix, je suis coincé, dit l'autre avec une voix où une nuance de supplication se fit entendre, et Rogue renifla de mépris.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de te rendre ce _service_ , répliqua le maître de potions.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? De l'argent ? Essaya l'autre, essayant de déceler une quelconque lueur d'envie dans les yeux noirs du professeur, comprenant que c'était vain par la même occasion.

\- Tu es pitoyable, Selwyn, constata Rogue avec platitude. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, consentit-il avec indifférence. Sois dans une semaine au Raton puant, ordonna-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas une semaine, Severus, supplia l'autre.

\- J'en conclus que tu ne viendras pas, répondit Rogue en tournant les talons.

\- Je serai là, fit l'autre en le rattrapant avec hâte. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? Ajouta-t-il avec un ton qui se voulait assuré, mais qui n'eut pas un franc succès.

Rogue le dévisagea une seconde et partit dans un envol de capes, laissant l'autre dans une expression d'attente douloureuse. Il continua à marcher quelques minutes, entra dans une poste à hibou et écrivit un parchemin bref, qu'il envoya immédiatement.

\- Bien, c'est moi qui ferai cours aujourd'hui, ce qui ne signifie en rien que vous pouvez relâcher la pression, précisa Ginny en fixant ses élèves avec un air qu'elle espérait intimidant.

Elle fit exactement comme Rogue : elle inscrivit la page de la potion du jour au tableau noir, et attendit qu'ils aillent chercher le matériel. C'étaient des deuxièmes années, et ils trottinèrent en groupe jusqu'à l'armoire, ce qui créa un embouteillage évidemment, et des chuchotements agacés. Normalement, c'était le moment où ils se mettaient en rang les uns derrière les autres pour aller chercher leurs ingrédients au compte-goutte, mais cette fois, les groupes se firent un peu moins sérieux. Elle s'obligea à ne pas intervenir, attendant de voir la suite des opérations. Chacun se mit au travail, et elle passa lentement dans les rangs, vérifiant d'un coup d'œil le travail de chaque paillasse.

\- Madame ? S'enquit l'un d'eux, et le « madame » déclencha quelques rires ironiques.

Elle s'approcha.

\- C'est normal qu'on arrive pas à couper l'eucalyptus ? Demanda un élève avec une moue désobligeante.

\- As-tu seulement essayé ? Répondit-elle en soutenant son regard, consciente que la classe assistait au spectacle avec délectation.

\- Oui, et ça ne marche pas, répliqua l'autre avec agacement.

\- Il faut les couper à l'horizontale, expliqua son voisin avec suffisance en quête de l'attention de Ginny.

\- Je t'ai rien demandé, s'emporta l'autre en le fusillant du regard.

\- Taisez-vous, s'exclama la rousse. Ta potion est encore transparente, j'en conclus que tu n'as pas encore mis l'essence de lavande, or couper l'eucalyptus maintenant le ferait inutilement sécher. Tu devrais t'occuper de la lavande en premier, conseilla-t-elle doucement.

\- Et ensuite couper horizontalement l'eucalyptus, appuya l'autre, s'attirant un regard noir de Ginny.

 _Est-ce qu'Hermione produisait vraiment cette impression aux professeurs ?_ Se demanda Ginny avec amusement.

\- J'ai tout fait bien mais ma potion est devenue verte, se plaignit un brun à quelques rangs d'elle.

\- Que te répondrait le professeur Rogue ? Répondit immédiatement Ginny.

L'élève écarquilla les yeux, et baissa la tête.

\- De lécher le chaudron et de recommencer, ricana un blond à côté de lui.

 _Et toi, tu me rappelles Malefoy,_ songea Ginny en l'observant avec scepticisme.

\- Recommence, conseilla Ginny. La couleur d'une potion ne peut changer qu'à cause d'un ingrédient, ou d'un temps de remuage inférieur ou excessif à ce qui est demandé, rappela-t-elle.

\- Sauf votre respect madame, c'est mieux quand c'est vous qui faites cours, fit remarquer un élève et des rires s'élevèrent.

Elle faillit se contenter de sourire, mais se reprit très vite.

\- Ne vous arrêtez pas à la façade quelques peu… rugueuse de Severus Rogue. La qualité demande parfois des concessions, ajouta-t-elle pensivement.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes toujours la petite amie d'Harry Potter ? Se lança un autre élève au fond de classe, et un grand brouhaha mi-choqué mi-amusé se fit soudain entendre.

\- Elle sentit que sa réaction serait décisive, et décida de réagir avec fermeté. Elle leva sa baguette et lança un sort de silence, qui interrompit tout bruit, et ils la regardèrent avec étonnement, médusés.

\- Occupez-vous de vos potions, ordonna-t-elle. Le premier qui caquette sur un sujet non-relatif aux potions sera punis d'une heure de colle en bonne et due forme, lança-t-elle avec sécheresse, sa voix devenant basse et froide.

Le reste du cours se passa en silence, et le reste de la journée se déroula de façon toute aussi intense. A quatre heures, elle se sentait très fatiguée elle se demanda comment tenir jusqu'à sept heures. Le dernier cours mêlait Poufsouffles et Gryffondors de quatrième année.

\- Voici les corrections de l'écrit de lundi, annonça-t-elle en passant dans les rangs. Isabella, dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant une petite blonde. Trop de paresse et pas assez de soin, jaugea-t-elle en déposant la copie. Duncan, dit-elle en abordant un roux aux joues énormes, de bons éléments mais une explication trop sommaire des effets secondaires du champignon tue-loups, détailla-t-elle. Eddie, annonça-t-elle en s'arrêtant à la hauteur d'un grand garçon aux yeux bleus, j'estime le temps passé sur ce parchemin à une demi-heure grand maximum, dit-elle en l'observant.

\- On avait Quidditch, se plaint-il en la suppliant du regard, un grand sourire charmeur accroché aux lèvres.

\- Et tu penses m'avoir avec ce genre d'excuses ? S'écria-t-elle avec incrédulité.

\- Vous êtes bien placée pour comprendre, tenta l'élève avec un regard séducteur.

\- Le Quidditch est optionnel, mais pas les potions, et je ne comprends que l'excellence, répondit-elle avec une voix acerbe et basse en tournant le dos.

Elle eut un rire intérieur à la minute où elle se détournait de l'élève. _Il n'y a que cette année que je mets cette règle en pratique,_ constata-t-elle, conscience de sa mauvaise foi. _Mais ça, tu ne le sais pas,_ s'adressa-t-elle intérieurement à l'élève en savourant sa position.

Elle allait rendre le reste des copies lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et Rogue apparut, une expression impénétrable sur le visage. Elle allait poser les copies lorsqu'il s'assit à une paillasse vide en fond de classe, et elle comprit qu'il allait la regarder. _Non, non, non,_ se fustigea-t-elle mentalement _. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant,_ songea-t-elle avec angoisse, nerveuse à l'idée qu'il puisse juger négativement sa performance. _Ça ira_ , s'encouragea-t-elle.

\- Robin, fit-elle en reprenant le paquet, concentrée à nouveau. L'introduction manque de clarté mais les arguments sont bien illustrés, statua-t-elle en posant la copie, s'efforçant d'éviter le regard de Rogue qui brûlait son dos.

\- Mais Seamus a relu ma copie, s'indigna l'élève, faisant référence à son frère, Seamus Finnigan.

 _\- Petit hypocrite_ , songea-t-elle _. Tu ne te serais jamais permis ça si c'était Severus qui faisait cours_ , se dit-elle.

\- Raison de plus pour déplorer l'absence de phrase d'introduction et insister sur le contexte beaucoup trop vague, répondit-elle immédiatement en le fixant, redressant les épaules.

Il se ratatina sur sa chaise et elle s'en voulut. _J'y suis allée trop fort_ , pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle rendait une copie à un autre élève, et Rogue lui lança un regard qu'elle ne sut déchiffrer. _De l'amusement ?_ Se demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite. Elle distribua le reste des copies, frappa dans ses mains et les élèves se dispersèrent tandis que Robin lui lançait un regard massacrant. Elle s'assit sur le bureau, dos à Rogue, craignant une opinion négative.

\- Osez me dire que vous ne comprenez pas mon envie de les étrangler, à présent, lança-t-il d'un ton ouvertement moqueur, et elle rit malgré elle.

\- Il n'y là rien de bien éprouvant, se défendit-elle en se mordant la lèvre, alors qu'elle était complètement lessivée mentalement et physiquement.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le regard narquois.

\- Ah vraiment, fit-il avec un ton gouailleur. Quid de notre ami Whitecomb ? Ou bien vous a-t-il épargnée à cause de votre grâcieuse personnalité féminine ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard qu'elle aurait pu qualifier de facétieux.

 _Facétieux ? Tu délires,_ se dit-elle en tournant la tête.

\- Il m'a tenu tête dix minutes parce qu'il estimait que son chaudron était trop usé, reconnut-elle avec raideur, refusant d'admettre la défaite.

\- Un vrai petit Potter, commenta Rogue avec ironie.

\- Vous exagérez, répondit-elle immédiatement en haussant un sourcil.

\- Peut-être n'êtes-vous pas objective sur le sujet, après tout, se moqua Rogue.

\- Vous non plus, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cinglant, et ils s'observèrent en silence.

Elle faisait référence à Lily, et il le comprit il tourna le dos et elle le sentit redevenir sérieux. _Eh merde,_ se dit-elle en se fustigeant, déçue d'avoir gâché le moment.

\- Je savais que je pouvais vous faire confiance, dit Rogue avec un ton très neutre. Maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi il n'est pas évident de se retenir de leur jeter leur médiocrité au visage, ajouta-t-il avec sécheresse.

\- Est-ce que ça signifie que vous êtes satisfait de ma performance ? Demanda Ginny pour éclaircir tout malentendu. Et qu'il reconnaisse ses qualités, au passage.

\- J'ai presque cru m'entendre parfois, répondit ironiquement le maître des potions et elle comprit qu'il faisait référence à la phrase sur le Quidditch.

A la différence près qu'il se moquait complètement d'elle, et elle se sentit diminuée dans ses capacités : _quel mufle_ , songea-t-elle. Elle leva le parchemin qu'elle tenait, et dans un geste complètement spontané, l'abaissa avec force contre Rogue, qui saisit son bras si vite qu'elle lâcha le parchemin qui tomba par terre. Ils se firent face en silence, et elle fut heureuse de constater qu'il n'était ni furieux ni vexé, mais plutôt amusé. Elle eut une moue faussement vexée et lui lança un regard de défi. Il lâcha lentement son bras, tandis qu'elle continuait à le fixer, provocatrice. Il eut un drôle de sourire en coin, haussa un sourcil et elle ressentit tout-à-coup une espèce de chaleur bizarre dans la poitrine, presque douloureuse. Il rompit le contact visuel et s'éloigna, alors qu'elle fixait le sol, perturbée.

\- Merci, mademoiselle, fit-il d'une voix traînante et elle se sentit déçue. Rejoignez vos camarades au réfectoire, à présent, à moins que cela vous rappelle votre journée de dur labeur, se moqua-t-il ouvertement en rangeant son bureau.

Elle aurait préféré déterrer une mandragore plutôt que d'avouer qu'en effet, elle aurait préféré rester avec lui. Elle préféra changer de stratégie.

\- Mais vous avez encore une fournée de potions à rendre pour le Ministère, rappela-t-elle.

\- Je vous offre la possibilité d'une bonne nuit de sommeil en vous garantissant que je remplirai mes devoirs sans votre aide, répondit-il avec une ironie non dissimulée.

\- Ne soyez pas buté, vous avez l'air d'avoir rencontré un Inféris, rétorqua-t-elle.

De larges cernes violets s'étalaient sur ses joues, et son teint était encore plus blanc que de coutume. Il restait malgré tout impressionnant et fermé.

\- Que faut-il faire pour vous achever? Une nuit entière de correction de copies ? Lança-t-il en nettoyant les paillasses.

\- Peut-être ce que vous avez fait pour être dans un tel état, rétorqua-t-elle. Vous êtes allé à Londres pour des potions ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

\- Ne me posez pas de questions de ce genre, opposa-t-il d'un ton sec.

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma. Elle avait appris à reconnaître les limites. Mais pourtant…

\- Laissez-moi vous aider, vous êtes exténué, dit-elle en sortant un chaudron.

\- Il n'y a pas de potions supplémentaires pour ce soir, contra-t-il.

\- Cela fait presque quatre mois que je fais des potions de soin tous les mercredi, pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? S'entêta-t-elle.

\- Le Ministère a allégé ses demandes cette semaine, avoua Rogue en se massant les tempes.

\- Pourquoi ?

La question fusa avant même qu'elle l'ait envisagée.

\- Merci pour ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui, vous êtes très professionnelle. Ça sera tout, dit-il d'une voix où perçait de la reconnaissance.

Il se leva et elle dut le suivre jusqu'à la porte, tourmentée par son absence de réponse.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous vivez, professeur, mais vous n'êtes pas seul, dit-elle tout-à-trac, anticipant déjà les effets négatifs de ses paroles.

\- Ah oui ? Dit-il avec scepticisme. Dans ce cas il faudra m'expliquer vos motivations, ajouta-t-il en la fixant alors qu'il passait son bras dans l'encadrement de porte.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, bafouilla, soutint son regard, et rougit. Elle sentit qu'il attendait une véritable réponse, et se trouva incapable d'en donner une. Elle se détesta de ne pas pouvoir répondre, mais toute sa vivacité intellectuelle semblait avoir disparu. Alors qu'il la fixait, sondant son regard, elle perdit ses moyens et ferma la bouche, indécise.

\- Il est rare de vous voir clapet fermé, constata Rogue avec une pointe de satisfaction. Sachez que j'attends néanmoins la réponse à cette question, précisa-t-il.

\- Apprenez à être reconnaissant de l'aide qu'on vous apporte, et ne cherchez pas toujours une contrepartie, répliqua-t-elle finalement.

\- Et cependant, il y en a toujours une, affirma Rogue.

\- Non, pas toujours, s'entêta-t-elle. Pas dans ce cas-là, souffla-t-elle.

Il plissa les yeux, et elle sentit un voile recouvrer ses pensées.

\- Arrêtez-ça, s'écria-t-elle, furieuse. Respectez au moins ça ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Vous pensez que je ne vous respecte pas ? S'enquit Rogue d'une voix froide en visualisant Wright dans son esprit.

\- Si, balbutia Ginny. Si, bien sûr, mais ne faites plus ça, vous ne réalisez pas à quel point c'est exaspérant que quelqu'un lise dans vos pensées lorsque la réciproque n'est pas vraie, développa-t-elle avec force.

Il eut un rictus qu'elle prit pour de la supériorité, et elle se trouva déchirée entre l'admiration qu'elle éprouvait pour le Legimens prodigieux qu'elle avait en face d'elle et la fureur qu'il puisse lire en elle aussi facilement.

\- J'ai vécu avec cette peur également, avoua-t-il d'un ton égal, et elle comprit qu'il mentionnait Voldemort. Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais c'est devenu un tel automatisme, personne ne ferme son esprit, déplora-t-il.

\- Je vous avais demandé de m'apprendre, s'insurgea-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil. C'est vrai, elle lui en avait fait la demande plusieurs fois. Mais il avait tant pris l'habitude de sonder rapidement ses pensées, par simple curiosité, lorsqu'elle travaillait, corrigeait, ou regardait dans sa direction, qu'il se sentit dépossédé de quelque chose à l'idée qu'elle développe des barrières. Il réalisa qu'il avait volontairement éludé sa demande, et ne sut quoi en tirer.

\- Nous verrons cela, promit-il vaguement, et elle eut une moue agacée. Bonne soirée miss, dit-il en mettant la main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Je vous pardonne si vous décidez enfin de m'appeler Ginny, improvisa-t-elle. Je crois que nous avons dépassé le stade de formalité qu'implique les dénominations monsieur et mademoiselle, tenta-t-elle avec sérieux pour appuyer sa demande.

\- Ainsi soit-il, Ginny, répondit-il avec tout autant de sérieux, et cela lui fit aussi bizarre qu'à elle puisqu'elle mit une seconde de latence à répondre.

\- Merci, Severus, répliqua-t-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire en tournant les talons.

 _C'est sûr que ça fait bizarre, mais il était temps,_ se dit la jeune femme en serrant ses bras contre sa poitrine. La salle commune lui parut, une fois de plus, bien peu attrayante lorsqu'elle en passa la porte.


	9. Opening

(Merci à tous pour vos encouragements ! La dernière review d'un Guest m'a fait très plaisir, et les autres plus anciennes aussi! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça stimule la publication ! Même pour dire "j'ai adoré"! :D ou bien "j'ai détesté"..)

\- Allez, continuez comme ça et samedi, on les déchire, s'enthousiama Michael Corner en les gratifiant tous d'un large sourire.

\- Même pas besoin de le préciser, fit Ginny en relevant le menton, fière.

Les entraînements de Quidditch avaient été particulièrement fatigants, mais la finale avec Serpentard approchait et tous les joueurs se sentaient un peu plus fébriles chaque jour. La compétition entre les maisons n'avait pas cessé depuis la Guerre, et Mc Gonagall se faisait un devoir de punir ceux qui moquaient un peu trop forts les Serpentards. Heureusement elle n'avait pas à tenir ce rôle souvent, puisque Severus Rogue était resté le directeur de maison, et personne n'osait remettre en question son autorité-encore une chose que la guerre n'avait pas changé, voire augmenté.

\- Merci de votre investissement, fit remarquer Michael en lançant à Ginny un regard lourd de sous-entendus, qu'elle évita d'un tirement de langue espiègle.

\- Sans moi, vous êtes condamnés, et tu connais ma bonté d'âme, lança-t-elle crânement en tapotant l'épaule de Michael.

\- Sans rire, je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais réagir, insista-t-il.

\- Eh, je suis là maintenant, alors on arrête ces plaintes stupides, décréta Ginny en s'éloignant, évitant le regard déçu de Michael.

Elle s'éloigna en direction de la volière, décidée à envoyer à ses parents quelques nouvelles comme elle en avait l'habitude. Hâtant le pas afin de ne pas manquer la fin du dîner, elle traversait le pont qui menait à la volière, lorsqu'elle vit Wright. Décidée à ne pas lui parler, elle patienta quelques secondes derrière un pan de mur, lorsqu'il se mit à parler à quelqu'un qu'elle ne put distinguer à cause du muret.

\- Mais qui voilà, s'exclama l'Américain avec un ton qui sonnait faux.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, lança une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

 _Severus ?_ Se dit-elle, surprise. _Après tout, il manque toujours les repas du soir,_ réalisa-t-elle.

\- Quel dommage, j'aurais aimé m'entretenir d'une petite affaire avec vous, le contredit Wright avec une voix doucereuse.

\- Et pourtant il va falloir renoncer, décréta Rogue avec une théâtralité ironique.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Vraiment ? Dois-je aller référer au Ministère votre implication avec certains mangemorts ou préférez-vous en parler avec moi ? Annonça-t-il, triomphant.

\- J'ignore de quoi vous parlez, répondit Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

\- Ah oui ? Le Ministère me prêtera certainement une oreille plus attentive, assura l'Américain avec un flegme simulé.

\- Dire qu'ils ne savent rien des créatures dangereuses et dangereusement hors-programme que vous introduisez dans vos cours, siffla Rogue.

 _Il est vraiment furieux,_ songea Ginny en reconnaissant l'intonation colérique de Rogue.

\- Vous êtes un homme fini, Rogue, commença l'autre. Votre rôle dans cette guerre n'a pas été tiré au clair, mais en haut lieu, on connaît l'étendue de vos méfaits, assura-t-il. On dit même que vous avez été Son plus proche bras droit, ajouta-t-il alors que Rogue se crispait imperceptiblement.

\- En quoi tout cela peut-il bien vous concerner ? Se renseigna le professeur, tendu.

\- Plus que vous ne le pensez, cracha l'Américain. Vous ne devriez pas être autorisé à enseigner, vous auriez dû finir à Azkaban et y mourir là-bas, répondit Wright avec dégoût.

\- Quel dommage qu'ils aient fermé ce charmant endroit, émit Rogue avec un petit rictus.

\- Ne me provoquez pas, menaça l'autre. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi vous n'avez pas bénéficié d'une réhabilitation publique ? J'aurais votre tête, je sais tout de vos activités, gronda le blond avec agressivité.

\- Assez, décida Rogue en s'en allant dans un envol de cape, reprenant son masque d'impassibilité.

 _Il n'a pas été très offensif_ , songea Ginny. _Il est prudent,_ comprit-elle. _Harry ne m'a toujours pas répondu sur cette histoire de réhabilitation,_ constata-t-elle en sortant de sa cachette, cheminant vers la volière. Elle sortit les quelques parchemins entachés de fiente d'hibou de son casier, et se mit à lire les missives.

 _Ginny,_

 _J'espère que tu as le moral. Je m'excuse de n'avoir pas pu passer, les Aurors débordent de travail et se reposent sur nous, les apprentis, alors difficile de s'échapper. J'aurais pourtant aimé le faire… Je ne peux pas t'en dire beaucoup plus car nous sommes tenus au secret, mais j'ai quelques histoires sympathiques à te raconter. Je compte bien venir lorsque tu seras au Terrier en avril, si bien sûr tu en as envie. Hermione et Ron sont bien installés, et leur duo semble fonctionner, bien qu'Hermione se plaigne de la paresse de Ron, mais tu connais ton frère. Hermione n'est pas facile à vivre non plus… Le match avec les Serpentards devrait approcher, alors je te souhaite toute la chance du monde, même si je sais que tu n'en n'as pas besoin. J'espère que ton travail auprès de Rogue ne t'épuise pas…A vrai dire, j'en ai même entendu parler ici par les collègues, on dirait que tout le monde est au courant, c'est incroyable… Je n'ai pas pu avancer sur son dossier. Apparemment, c'est bouclé, et même Ron a fait chou blanc (tu t'imagines ?!). Je pense à toi à peu près tout le temps, mais je suis sûr que tu t'en doutes… Je suis désolé de n'être pas plus présent, mais cette année est fondamentale-les examens approchent. Bon courage pour la suite, et à bientôt. Harry_

Il avait gribouillé quelque chose près de la dernière phrase, mais Ginny ne put lire. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ressentir un énième vide au fond d'elle de déception et de manque, rien ne se passa. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait assez peu pensé à lui dernièrement avec toutes ses occupations, ce qui était exactement le but de celles-ci. Elle posa la lettre, songeuse, observant la forêt au loin, et le vent qui faisait courir de la chair de poule sur ses bras. _Serais-je enfin moins dépendante de toi, Harry Potter_ , se demanda-t-elle, étonnée et soulagée. Il l'avait trop déçue, et elle avait dû faire avec. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et vit arriver Luna.

\- Hey, s'annonça doucement celle-ci.

\- Luna, l'accueillit Ginny avec plaisir. Tu viens écrire à ton père ? Il va bien ? Demanda la rousse, soucieuse.

\- Oui, ça va mieux, confia la blonde avec un sourire confiant. Il a pu reprendre le Chicaneur, et c'est moins dangereux maintenant, dit-elle avec soulagement.

\- Tant mieux, statua Ginny en pensant à Xénophilius, songeant à tout ce qu'il avait dû subir.

\- On dirait que ton courrier ne t'as pas rendu très joyeuse, fit remarquer Luna.

\- Pas vraiment, soupira Ginny en plissant le nez à cause de l'odeur forte de la volière.

Luna s'assit sur le muret, gardant le silence. Ginny sentit qu'il n'y qu'à elle qu'elle pourrait en parler. Peut-être aussi parce que Luna n'allait pas juger, commenter, mais simplement écouter, et rester étrangère à tout cela. Être bienveillante, sans en faire des tonnes.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, annonça-t-elle. Harry m'a écrit, mais recevoir sa lettre n'a rien déclenché. Il est déconnecté de mon quotidien, on ne se voit quasiment pas, il ne sait rien de ce que je vis et inversement… Je pensais qu'on serait soudés pour toujours, mais les évènements se plaisent à me contredire, déplora Ginny, le regard vague.

\- Tu n'es pas faite pour attendre, glissa Luna comme un fait établi.

\- Je l'ai attendu longtemps déjà, se rebella Ginny. Je ne sais même pas s'il serait prêt à reprendre une vraie relation avec moi, c'est si difficile avec Harry, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Tu avais l'air plus heureuse depuis quelques mois, remarqua Luna. Occupée, mais heureuse, détailla-t-elle d'un ton si innocent que Ginny ne put s'énerver.

\- Même Harry me parle de Severus dans sa lettre ! Alors qu'il ne sait rien, rien, rien, répéta-t-elle amèrement.

\- Que devrait-il savoir ? Demanda Luna du même ton fluide et peu concerné.

\- Il n'a rien à savoir, se contredit Ginny, incapable de démêler ses propres pensées. C'est juste qu'il est… C'est compliqué, se rebiffa-t-elle en sortant à grands pas, consciente que Luna ne s'en vexerait pas.

\- Severus ? Entendit-elle vaguement la voix étonnée et taquine de Luna, alors qu'elle venait de se rappeler qu'elle avait oublié d'écrire à ses parents.

Alors que Severus Rogue cheminait dans la forêt interdite pour une quelconque recherche de plantes, un bruit le fit sursauter et se retourna immédiatement, la main sur la baguette. Une chevelure désordonnée lui faisait face, ainsi que des yeux déments : Bellatrix, qui leva sa baguette et propulsa un jet vert au visage du professeur avec un cri guttural de plaisir. Ginny se leva en sursaut, le front trempé de sueur, le cœur battant _. Voilà que je rêve de tout ça_ , gronda-t-elle intérieurement. Elle défit ses couvertures, et regarda l'heure sur l'horloge magique. 5 heures du matin. _Dire que je joue dans quelques heures_ , se maudit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre, que la nuit habitait encore. Elle se rallongea brusquement et se releva tout aussi violemment : elle se savait incapable de se rendormir. Elle enfila un gros pull, des chaussons, et sortit du dortoir.

\- Allez, on se promène un peu et on va se recoucher, dit-elle à voix haute dans l'escalier désert, savourant le silence.

Elle descendit dans le cloître, constata la beauté des premiers rayons de soleil qui perçaient à travers l'architecture gothique magnifique, s'assit sur un banc en pierre, eut froid aux fesses, se remit à marcher. _Poudlard sans la multitude d'élèves qui jacassent, c'est assez magique,_ songea-t-elle ironiquement, fermant les yeux. Elle marcha sans but, mais ses pas la menèrent inévitablement aux cachots, devant lesquels elle s'arrêta en pilant. Elle fouilla dans ses poches, et y trouva la clé.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison d'y entrer à cette heure-ci, reconnut-elle à voix haute. En même temps, Severus a dû interroger les troisièmes années hier, donc il reste des copies à corriger, déduisit-elle avec un sourire, car elle savait au fond qu'elle n'allait rien corriger du tout.

Elle glissa la lourde clé dans la serrure, et entra à pas feutrés, incertaine, prête à inventer une excuse au cas où Rogue surgirait. Il n'y avait personne dans la sombre salle de classe, et Ginny se dirigea vers le fond, retrouvant son canapé bien-aimé, dans lequel elle se lova aussitôt, et le sommeil fondit sur elle plus vite qu'un hippogriffe.

Lorsque Severus Rogue sortit de ses appartements privés, il vit une forme sur le canapé et comprit qui était l'intruse. Sans même s'interroger sur les raisons de sa présence, il se contenta d'aller chercher une couverture de tartan qu'il glissa sur la jeune fille, et s'affaira à son bureau. Quand sept heures et demie passèrent, il se décida à aller la réveiller, en pressant légèrement son épaule. Il retira prestement sa main lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, mais ce fut pour mettre la couverture sur sa tête et se rendormir.

\- Merlin, grogna Rogue en la secouant plus fort.

\- Laissez-moi, grommela Ginny. Je ne vous dérangerai pas, ajouta-t-elle presque automatiquement.

\- C'est moi qui dois vous déranger, hélas, dit Rogue avec un soupçon d'ironie. Dois-je vous rappeler que votre match se joue dans quelques heures et que le petit déjeuner se termine bientôt ? Demanda-t-il en écartant la couverture de son visage.

Elle éternua à cause des peluches du plaid, et il fit mine de s'écarter, dégoûté, un rictus en coin.

\- Mais non, bâilla-t-elle. J'ai dû m'assoupir vingt minutes, voilà tout, fit-elle.

\- Jusqu'à 7h45, oui, en effet, dit-il ironiquement.

\- Eh merde, laissa-t-elle échapper en se levant soudainement, lui mettant la couverture dans les bras alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

\- Surveillez ce langage, Ginny, grogna-t-il pour la forme.

\- Vous avez intérêt à être là, Severus. Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde que vous ratiez la défaite de votre propre maison, annonça-t-elle avec perfidie alors qu'elle allait sortir de la pièce, une main sur la porte.

\- Vous devrez excuser mon absence, mais je suis sûr que mon équipe n'aura pas besoin de ma présence pour briller, rétorqua-t-il. Joli pyjama, ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux sur son haut, où trônait un ours mécontent.

Elle se rendit compte de sa tenue, rougit, mais se reconcentra immédiatement.

\- Pourquoi serez-vous absent ? S'offusqua-t-elle, essayant de cacher les intonations déçues de sa voix.

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, répondit sobrement le professeur alors qu'elle haussait les sourcils.

\- Mais enfin, vous ne pouvez pas rater la finale de Quidditch, quel directeur de maison a déjà commis une telle erreur ? Je suis sûre que le code magique l'interdit, riposta-t-elle.

\- Je ne raterai rien de vos exploits si c'est cela qui vous inquiète, vos camarades seront trop fiers pour ne pas polluer mes prochains cours avec ça, dit Rogue d'un ton presque amusé.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, s'entêta Ginny. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Le Ministère ? D'anciens condisciples un peu trop encombrants ? Formula-t-elle, essayant d'éviter de prononcer le mot « mangemort » bien qu'elle en ait une furieuse envie.

\- L'heure tourne, rappela-t-il en montrant l'horloge magique.

Furieuse, elle tenta de claquer la porte derrière elle, ce qui était assez risible vu l'épaisseur de celle-ci, et s'enfuit au réfectoire, comprenant qu'il ne dirait rien de plus. _Quelle vitalité_ , s'étonna Rogue en voyant voleter les cheveux roux.

Le match fut compliqué, et intense. Ses camarades de Gryffondors semblaient avoir perdu toute motivation après que Serpentard avait marqué cinquante points, et Ginny ne cessait de regarder dans la tribune des professeurs, guettant l'arrivée du professeur de potions. _Il aurait pu faire un effort_ , rageait-elle alors qu'elle tentait de remonter le score. _A quoi bon gagner, maintenant ?_ Se dit-elle furtivement, sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, poussée par le jeu. Elle songea à Drago, à cette conversation volée avec Wright, et décida de mettre la pâtée à Serpentard _. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas été sorti dans cette maison, il n'aurait pas tout ce trouble, aujourd'hui,_ se dit-elle en évitant un cognard. Elle se redressa sur son balai, et se dirigea vers les poursuiveurs Serpentards qui pavanaient, inattentifs. Elle passa si bien entre eux qu'ils tombèrent tous les deux, à la grande surprise du public qui fit un « Oooh » choqué. Durant les dix dernières minutes, un Serpentard lui rendit la pareille, exaspéré elle ne tomba pas de son balai, mais il l'écarta si violemment qu'elle sentit son nez se déchirer, puis plus de sensations du tout. Cependant, les Gryffondors reprirent espoir, et la victoire, bien que tardive et serrée, fut gagnée par les dorés.

Une fois au sol, toute son équipe la célébra, et ce fut aussi bon que d'habitude, puisqu'elle réussit à mettre de côté sa contrariété quelques instants. Quelques filles de son équipe la soutinrent alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, où Pomfresh fit de son mieux, mais appliqua tout de même un gros pansement sur le nez de la rousse. Ginny ne regrettait rien : ce n'était certainement pas la dernière blessure due au Quidditch. Une grosse fête se préparait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, qui laissèrent venir Poufsouffle et Serdaigle pour célébrer.

\- Portons un toast à notre abimée mais merveilleuse Ginny ! S'exclama Michael.

Chacun le fit, l'embrassa, la serra dans ses bras, à tel point que ce fut trop, et elle s'écarta pour trouver un peu moins d'agitation. _Cette victoire a presque aussi bon goût que celle où Harry m'a embrassée devant tout le monde,_ songea-t-elle furtivement. Michael la rejoignit, un verre d'alcool à la main, qu'il lui tendit, et qu'elle but, sans qu'elle sache ce que c'était.

\- C'est un peu sucré, fit-elle en grimaçant, et il éclata de rire.

\- J'ai trouvé la couleur sympa, argumenta-t-il rapidement. Tu as été brillante, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.

\- Vous avez bien joué aussi, assura-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ouais, mais c'est grâce à toi qu'ils ont repris le moral, contra-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi, fit-il remarquer en riant, passant un bras négligent autour de ses épaules.

\- Plus d'entraînements ? Proposa-t-elle, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

\- Ouais bon, avoua-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute, ajouta-t-il. C'est celle de Rogue.

\- C'est moi qui ai décidé d'être son assistante, j'assume tout le reste, rétorqua-t-elle en enlevant son bras sèchement.

\- Arrête de t'énerver dès qu'on parle de ça, objecta Michael doucement.

\- Si, ça m'énerve, parce que ce sont mes choix, et que personne n'a rien à redire dessus, appuya-t-elle fortement.

\- Ginny, je dis ça parce que je t'aime bien, assura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- C'est ça, répondit-elle vaguement en prenant un autre verre, l'enfilant aussi sec.

\- Allez, ne te mets pas dans un tel état, proposa-t-il en pressant sa tête contre la sienne en signe d'apaisement.

Il était proche, et Ginny pouvait sentir son souffle, son corps collé au sien. _Le contact physique me manque_ , réalisa-t-elle en sentant le torse de Michael. La vision de Rogue près d'elle à regarder ses corrections ou ses potions l'effleura, et elle se décolla immédiatement.

\- Je dois y aller, souffla-t-elle.

\- Pas maintenant, râla Michael. Il est 23h, tu n'as rien à faire maintenant, à part inventer une excuse pour me fuir, posa-t-il doucement. Ecoute, je sais que tu m'évites depuis longtemps, mais je t'observe, et je sais qu'on s'entend bien tous les deux, et que l'année dernière, on était proches toi et moi, ajouta-t-il en la fixant. Je tiens à toi, avoua-t-il doucement. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on avait rompu, et je pense que je pourrais être un meilleur ami et amant qu'Harry, si tu me permets de te dire ça, dit-il dans un ton où l'honnête n'était pas à remettre en doute.

Ginny sentit qu'il avait raison, et pourtant pas une fibre de son corps n'était disposée à rester avec lui _. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas me satisfaire de ça_ , soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

\- Je suis désolée, mais notre histoire est loin derrière moi, pour être honnête. Arrête de m'idéaliser et trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre, Michael, dit-elle doucement.

\- Je ne te comprends pas, objecta Michael d'un ton perdu.

\- C'est bien le problème, murmura-t-elle en prenant un dernier verre qu'elle avala tout aussi rapidement que les premiers. Maintenant, j'y vais, et ne me pose pas de questions, commanda-t-elle brutalement, l'alcool lui ayant enlevé tout tact.

\- Tu vas voir Rogue à 23h ? Est-ce que tu réalises seulement à quel point toute l'école jase sur vous ? J'ai honte, cracha-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta, ébahie, partagée entre la colère, la colère, et… la colère.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, parce que tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de quoique ce soit me concernant, est-ce que c'est clair, s'écria Ginny furieusement.

\- J'ai honte qu'il t'entraîne dans une relation aussi malsaine, murmura-t-il.

\- Severus Rogue n'est coupable de rien, et ne s'abaisserait jamais à une telle chose, cria-t-elle presque.

Les yeux de Michael s'agrandirent, hébétés.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureuse de ce vieux type, s'étonna-t-il, n'osant pas y croire.

Ginny s'avança, et le gifla. _J'aurais dû faire ça avant,_ se dit-elle furieusement. Elle fusilla du regard les élèves qui avaient assisté à leur altercation, et s'en alla à grands pas. Elle toqua aux cachots, une angoisse sourdent dans son ventre, qui s'agrandit lorsqu'elle n'eut pas de réponse. _Merlin seul sait ce qu'il peut faire,_ pensa-t-elle avec rage. _Et avec quels mangemorts,_ ajouta-t-elle mentalement, dévorée par l'inquiétude, consciente du ridicule de sa situation. _J'aimerais transplaner, mais je ne peux même pas, et pour aller où,_ songea-t-elle avec frustration. Elle s'enroula dans la couverture qu'il avait laissé sur le canapé, et marcha nerveusement dans les cachots, s'asseyant sur son siège, la tête enfouie dans le vieux cuir du fauteuil qui rappelait l'ambre du professeur. Là, elle finit par s'endormir, lessivée par sa journée. Elle se réveilla dès qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, laissant place à Mc Gonagall qui portait le professeur, qui avait apparemment du mal à marcher.

\- Que faites-vous là ? S'insurgea la vieille Mc Gonagall, ébahie.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? S'écria plus qu'elle ne demanda Ginny, s'approchant de lui.

Seul Merlin peut bien savoir, bougonna la vieille femme, jetant un regard assassin à Rogue.

Ginny se précipita à l'arrière des cachots, puisant parmi le stock de potions. Elle revint avec quelques flacons, et Rogue donna son assentiment en hochant la tête.

\- Allez-y, Minerva, souffla Rogue d'un ton aussi ferme que possible.

Elle jeta un regard stupéfait à Ginny et ferma la porte d'un geste raide.

\- Vous avez intérêt à me dire ce que vous êtes allés faire, murmura Ginny ouvrant une potion bleue translucide, qu'elle inclina de sorte à ce qu'il puisse la boire.

\- Celle-ci d'abord, la verte après, indiqua doctement Rogue alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le premier que je soigne, maugréa-t-elle.

\- Me voilà rassuré, articula-t-il difficilement. Puis-je savoir de quand datent vos années d'infirmière ?

\- L'an dernier, Severus, lorsque vous étiez le directeur de cet établissement, annonça-t-elle avec cynisme.

Il se renfrogna, éloignant sa main, mais elle abaissa son bras d'autorité.

\- Avez-vous quelque chose de cassé ? Quelque part ? Tenta-t-elle d'un ton bourru.

Il se releva tant bien que mal, aidé de Ginny, qui l'aida à s'assoir. Il défit les premiers boutons de sa robe et elle vit une large tâche qui trempait sa chemise.

\- Merlin, siffla-t-elle. Vos côtes sont dans un bel état, constata-t-elle, tendue.

Elle l'aida à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, bien qu'elle le sentisse réticent. Lorsque les doigts de Ginny touchèrent la peau du professeur, il tressaillit de gêne, ce qu'elle masqua.

\- Allons, ne faites pas l'enfant, ordonna-t-elle en découpant la chemise tachée.

Epuisé, il se laissa faire, le regard ombrageux-qu'elle fit attention de ne pas croiser. Elle tâta la profondeur de la blessure, murmura un sort en pressant ses mains dessus, puis se rendit près des armoires où elle sélectionna des plantes, qu'elle fit en cataplasme. Elle le chauffa légèrement, et l'appliqua sur les côtes fragilisées.

\- Ailleurs ? Demanda-t-elle brièvement en se levant.

\- Non, indiqua-t-il sobrement.

\- M'autorisez-vous à aller vous chercher une chemise propre ? Je peux faire apparaître un vêtement, mais vous allez encore critiquer, anticipa-t-elle sans le regarder.

\- Dernier étage, première armoire, troisième étagère, indiqua-t-il sans commenter davantage.

Elle se rendit dans l'arrière-fond des cachots, qu'elle n'avait jamais visité à part pour la salle de bain, et prit le temps de regarder autour d'elle. Un escalier en colimaçon liait trois étages, et elle monta au dernier, où elle vit un lit de grande taille aux draps gris impeccablement fait, avec une armoire où des armoiries étaient incrustées dans le bois. Elle prit le vêtement demandé, non sans jeter un œil au reste des vêtement- _oh, une chemise rouge_ , aperçut-elle. _Je me demande ce que ça peut donner sur lui,_ songea-t-elle avec un sourire en descendant.

\- Voilà, annonça-t-elle en le redressant, enfilant délicatement la chemise par-dessus le cataplasme.

\- Vous en avez mis, du temps, commenta-t-il, les potions de soin lui ayant redonné un peu de couleur.

\- Mais non, assura-t-elle en s'empêchant de sourire.

Elle prit quelques herbes, fit chauffer de l'eau et lui amena.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! S'étonna-t-il, méfiant.

\- Une tisane, annonça-t-elle ironiquement. Je ne plaisante pas, renforça-t-elle. Ça calme les nerfs, c'est ce dont vous avez besoin, étant donné tous les soins magiques que vous avez eu, détailla-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas un vieillard, croyez-le ou non, réfuta-t-il.

\- Arrêtez ce cirque, j'en bois aussi parfois, éluda-t-elle. Vous me devez une explication, reprit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment toute la journée, et vous voilà dans un état pas possible, regretta-t-elle.

Il détourna la tête, hésitant, puis commença à parler, fixant le feu.

\- Toutes ces potions que le Ministère me demande, ne sont pas les seules conditions à ma réhabilitation, expliqua-t-il. Une autre section du Ministère, l'équivalent des services secrets, m'a imposé de rentrer en contact avec des mangemorts en fuite, de les aider à fuir, et bien sûr, eux agissent quelques semaines plus tard et les emprisonnent, détailla-t-il. J'avais rendez-vous avec l'un d'eux aujourd'hui, mais pour une raison qui m'est presque inconnue, ils sont intervenus trop tôt, et un affrontement a eu lieu, acheva-t-il avec peine.

\- Une raison presque inconnue ? Vous voulez dire Wright ? Le reprit Ginny, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Comment est-ce que vous savez ça ? S'insurgea Rogue à voix basse.

\- Je le sais, voilà tout, bluffa-t-elle tranquillement. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer ainsi, c'est trop dangereux, ajouta-t-elle. J'ai su quel avait été votre rôle pendant toutes ces années, et vous ne méritez pas ce traitement, affirma-t-elle.

\- Vraiment, laissa-t-il tomber, d'une voix si lasse qu'elle fit mal au cœur à Ginny.

\- Je ne le sais pas exactement, avoua-t-elle. Je n'ai eu qu'un résumé. Mais c'est assez pour que j'en sois convaincue, ajouta-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Un silence s'établit entre eux, puis il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Peut-être devriez-vous les voir, murmura-t-il. Ouvrez le tiroir du placard en ébène au deuxième étage, et prenez les fioles que vous verrez, la guida-t-il alors qu'elle se levait.

\- La pensine se trouve derrière le bureau, si vous activez ce bouton, lui montra-t-il.

Emprunte d'une émotion qui la submergea, émue que ce soit lui qui propose, elle s'empressa de verser le contenu des fioles. Elle se retourna, lui jeta un long regard, tandis qu'il hochait la tête. Elle expira, et plongea dans la pensine.


End file.
